Heart of Dixon
by masquerade04
Summary: So my day went from bad to worse, I got fired from my crappy job then evicted from my apartment by my cheating boyfriend. To top it off the dead came back to eat people and I bumped into a cop who's marriage seriously needs counseling. So that was my day...how was yours? Eventual Daryl and OC romance.
1. Fuck my Life

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 1: Fuck my Life**

**So this is something really different from my other story. I kept thinking about what would it be like if I was the one instead of my character Evie who was in the Walking Dead Universe. I'm the total opposite from her. She knows how archery and is pretty bad ass. Evie is fearless whereas I'm a big coward. So I decided to write another romance but with a character more like me. **

**The character is pretty much me, but with a few differences. I hope you enjoy! BTW Here's the disclaimer, I don't own the Walking Dead. Frowny face... **

* * *

My day was going bad before the dead started to raise, well the dead made it worse of course, but this day wasn't the best of them. I remember how after I got fired from my shitty job that my life couldn't get any worse, mother nature said "challenge accepted". After I was fired, I discovered I was evicted my boyfriend who by the way had been cheating on me. Then my car that was supposed to help me get to my brother's house in Atlanta died on me, my phone was also dead so I couldn't call for help. I walked to a gas station about a mile away from my car praying for a working payphone just to find the gas attendant being eaten alive. So yea, that was my day…how was yours?

How was I able to make it from Mobile, Alabama to Atlanta, Georgia without dying from cannibalistic, carnivorous freaks? I honestly don't know why I was so lucky, I didn't not know how to survive outside since I spent most time indoors reading or playing video games. I never hunted a day in my life nor have I ever gone camping. My best guess is the Zombie Apocalypse Survival guide that I got as a gag gift from my brother, Jacob, a few years before. It happened to be in my purse when the world went psycho, and what the perfect book to have on hand when the world was taken over my zombies!

I was going through a small neighborhood…what was its name…Kingsville, no, Queenstown, that's not it…King County! It was called King County. As I was saying, I was going through King County to get some supplies when my luck suddenly changed. I'm still deciding whether it was good luck or worse than my normal rotten fortune but I came across my first decent person who went by the name Rick Grimes.

The meeting is something I will always remember. I was conflicted about going into the desolated hospital but I could really use a first aid kit. It was a shocker I haven't gotten hurt since zombies rose, but I wanted to be prepared. I was one of the clumsiest human beings alive…that saying might actually be true now. Anyways, the Guide said always be prepared, survival depended on preparation. I just really didn't want to go into the creepy hospital that seemed to scream "Death!" and "Don't even think about!". Of course let's not forget how it looked like it came straight out of a horror film with all the dead bodies in the court yard. Everything in me screamed to run away and look into a safer and less scary CVS or Walgreens. Somehow I managed to move my legs to enter the dark and foreboding hospital.

"Come on, Robby, it's not that scary." I said to myself, "You can do this, just find some stuff to make a first aid kit then you can run out with your tail between your legs and never go near another hospital again."

I was shaking the whole time with my flashlight and crowbar clutched in each hand. There was several dead lying throughout the halls, but luckily no walking ones. I nearly pissed my pants when I walked down a long dark hall way to find to find someone standing down it; it was my reflection in a mirror.

The absolute worst part was going up the stairs in the dark. This is pathetic, but I'm terrified of the dark. Yes, I, a twenty year old girl had to sleep with a night light. I don't know why I hated the dark, but I always have been.

I rushed out into the lit hallway shaking like a leaf and damp with sweat. I did not want to do that again, but I had to. Why did I have to be such a chicken!? I was really starting to regret coming into the hospital until I have the stock room filled with gauze and several others first aid worthy things. I stuffed ace bandages, gauze, medical tape, pain reliever pills, and anything else that could be useful into a hospital duffel bag.

Exiting the storage room, I got the shock of my life. I bumped into Rick, and I nearly brained him with a crowbar. What can I say, all this solitude made me really socially awkward and I thought he may have been a zombie too.

I let out and scream and prepared to bludgeon him until he yelled out as well. One thing I've learned since this started, zombies don't scream out "Don't!" so I stopped mid swing and took a look at my fellow alive person. He was dressed him boxers and a medical robe. Wrapped around his chest was a large bandage.

"Please just put it down, I'm a cop." He said calmly holding out his hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not putting it down either." I replied in the same calm voice. You gotta admit, I may be a coward, but I'm a smart coward.

He nodded at that, "Could you tell me what happened here? Where is all the staff?"

I lowered my crowbar to my side, "You don't know what's being going on? Dead came back, ate people, human life as we know it is an endangered species….any of this ring a bell…?"

"I just woke up…from a coma." He said with his hands in his face.

"A coma?" I repeated dumbfounded.

"Yea, I was shot…I don't know how long ago and just woke up and I don't know what's going on." He explained.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound really crazy, but it's the truth. You can go outside if you don't believe me, but the dead don't stay dead anymore. Almost everyone is gone-the government included." I explained.

"What! No…t-that kept be!" Rick argued, "This is just a dream, I'm still in the coma. If I'm not dreaming, then I have to find my family."

"Hey, hey, hey-shush. Calm down." I placed my hands on his shoulders, "Look at me, breathe. I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to calm down."

Rick took a deep breath and nodded, "My name is Rick…Rick Grimes."

"I'm Robin Dean." I said, "You said you had family?"

"A wife named Lori and a son named Carl." He said.

"I'm looking for my brother Jacob. I was thinking you and I could join forces and look together. Not to mention, you don't really know much about this new world of ours, so leaving you wouldn't really sit right with him."

"Join forces?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yea, I'm a bit of a nerd, but would you like to team up. Maybe get you some decent clothes." I asked.

"Sounds good." He nodded.

"Alright, let's go find our family." I nodded.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. I made this one shorter than my other story chapter's because I'm very hesitant. So let me know if you want more. **


	2. Tanks and New people

**Heart of Dixon**

** Chapter 2: Tanks and New People**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, just Robin.**

* * *

My days haven't really improved nor has my luck improved. Now I'm stuck in a tank surrounded by dead with my ears ringing. I'm getting too far ahead let's start with how my day started and with a brief summary of what happened after Rick and I left together.

After we left the hospital Rick and I walked to his house to find it abandoned. Rick's wife had taken every article of clothing and crumb along with her to where ever they went. Rick smacked himself around repeating over and over to wake up. When he realized it wasn't a dream, he stormed outside. I let him go alone, I thought he needed a little alone time. That and I had no idea how to comfort people. I was normally uncomfortable to comforting or anything like it. I was going to give him several more minutes until I heard the gunshot.

I found the search of the gunshot; it came from an African American man who I later learned was Morgan protecting his son Duane. Well, both of them were towering the passed out Rick, when Morgan heard me run up he pointed his gun at me. He knew that several things, what he called walkers, would have heard that shot so he ushered me inside. Then tied Rick and I down onto a bed, he asked me several questions about who we were and what Rick's wound was. Rick woke up sometime later, Morgan threatened at knife point then we had a charming dinner together.

Morgan helped explain all that happened, way better than I did. During dinner Morgan's zombiefied wife shown up on the front porch. Morgan couldn't kill the thing that had his wife's face. I didn't blame him; I don't think I could have been able to do it either if it were my spouse.

The next morning Rick led us to his old office where we had hot showers! Ok, that was the best thing that happened since this all started. I sang and dance under the hot water not even caring I was in the same room with two men and a child. They laughed and sang along with me.

After the showers, Rick emptied the gun room and we left. I went along with Rick since we promised to help each other look for our families. My bad luck came back when our car ran out of gas. We walked to small farm where an old couple committed suicide. Amongst the chaos of the abandoned farm, we found a beautiful brown horse. The poor thing was frightened of us at first, but Rick calmed him down.

"Whoa Nessie!" I whispered yelled under my breath as he whinnied loudly.

"It's a boy, Robin." Rick laughed, he was doing a lot better now wearing his old sheriff deputy uniform and hat.

"Sorry, whoa Nelson!" I corrected

"Nelson?" Rick questioned with smile.

"Yes, his name is Nelson. I've decided." I said firmly.

Rick and I climbed on top of Nelson and began our journey into the city. I felt anxious the entire trip, it may have had something to do with how fast Nelson decided to go or the creepy abandoned city may have been the reason too.

Rick suddenly sped up leading us to a large pack of walkers. My luck fucking sucks! Nelson threw us off, Rick landed on top of me. Rick pulled me up to my feet and shot any walkers that came in close. Luckily they were mostly distracted devouring poor Nelson. Rick and I crawled under the tank. He shot several that reached for us and I stabbed them with my crowbar. I thought it was my final moments until I saw a hatch on the bottom of the tank. I crawled in with Rick following close behind.

We settled in the tank getting our breath back when a dead man turned to get Rick. I wasn't able to cover my ears in time before Rick shot it in the head. The bullet ricocheted but either of us was hit. My ears ran painfully. I swear to God if I'm become deaf from this, I'll kill Rick. Doesn't he know you shouldn't shot a gun in an enclosed metal space?

My hearing started to come back, thank God, looks like Rick was going to see another day. That's if we got out of here first. I sent him a glare; Rick gave me an apologetic look back. He searched around for something to help us get out. There was only the top and bottom hatch but the tank was still surrounded by walkers.

I stuck my head out of the tank; most walkers were distracted to notice me. They were still eating Nelson, "Ah, poor Nelson." I frowned.

"He was a good horse." Rick said.

"Hey dumbasses!" We heard, turning to the radio, "Dumbasses in the tank, you alive in there."

"Ok, I think I'm may have finally lost it…do you hear a voice on the radio too?" I asked with hope.

"You have lost it, not yet, Robin." Rick replied grabbing the radio, "Hello? Hello!"

"Ah, there you are. You had me wondering? What about the other, the girl?"

"She's here…where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?" Rick frantically asked.

"Yea, I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers, that's the bad news."

"There's good news?" Rick asked. I perked up a little.

"No." The voice said sad. I slumped against the wall with a frown. I held my head in my heads and held back the need to cry. I didn't want to die in this tank of dehydration or starvation.

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mine telling you I'm a little concerned in here." Rick said. I nearly laughed; I haven't heard Rick use sarcasm before.

"Oh man, you should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak out."

"That's not helping!" I called from my hands. He didn't hear me, but it kind of made me feel better to say it.

"Got any advice for us?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I'd say make a run for it." The voice advised. I looked up from my hands and gazed at Rick. He seriously couldn't be thinking about what I think he was thinking about.

"That's it, 'make a run for it'?" Rick asked unconvinced. Good, he wasn't thinking about it.

"My way isn't as dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still on the tank, the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

"So far." Rick confirmed.

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now, while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?"

"In that duffel bag I dropped that there and guns. Can I get to it?" Rick asked.

"Forget the bag. It's not an option." The voice hurried, "What do you have on you?"

"Hang on." Rick left the radio and searched the dead solider.

"I have my crowbar still." I said to Rick, "We can use it to kill the walker on the tank then use your gun to kill the rest."

Rick nodded at my plan then went back to the radio, "I've got a berretta with one clip, 15 rounds."

"Make 'em count. Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there." The voice said. I stood up waiting at the hatch and made sure I had my backpack all zipped up with everything inside. I was ready to go.

"Hey what's your name?" Rick asked. My jaw dropped, really? We have a small window of survival and you want to ask for his name.

"Have you been listening?! You're running out of time!" He snapped.

"Right." Rick said gathering his gun.

"You ready, Robin." Rick asked prepared to open the hatch.

"No, but we better do it now, before I chicken out." I said.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He said.

"I'm holding you to that." I squeaked. We opened the hatch fast; the one walker on the tank was done in an instant with my crowbar. We jumped off side by side and took off to the right. Rick shot the walkers that closed in on us. Rick was shooting them up when the man from the radio jumped into of us.

"Whoa, not dead!" Our savior was an Asian man a few years older than me, "Back Here!"

He led us down an alley way to a yellow ladder. I didn't have time to chicken out about heights, not with dozens of walkers descending upon us. I immediately started climbing the ladder to a small landing ten or fifteen feet upon the hoard.

"We made it. We actually survived that." I mumbled looking down at the hoard of walkers.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood. You the new Sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?"

"It wasn't my intention." Rick panted.

"Yea, whatever. Yeehaw." He said, "You're still a dumbass, both of you."

Rick and I laughed. Rick held out his hand, "Rick, thanks. This here is Robin."

"Glenn, you're welcome." Glenn shook Rick hands then noticed something, "Oh no."

Both of us looked down, they were climbing up. Rick and Glenn looked up at the second later. This one led to the roof. I guess it was thirty to fifty feet. Panic flooded me again, just when I thought it was all good, I had to climb again.

"The bright side: It will be the fall that kills us. I'm a half glass full kind of guy." Glenn said.

"Rick, I can't do that." I panicked.

"Robin, you can. You can do this. If you can jump out of a tank surrounded by walkers, you can climb this ladder." Rick encouraged.

I shook my head, "Nope, nope, I can't."

"Robin, look at me." I looked up into Rick's blue eyes.

"You can, you will for your brother." He said.

"You know sometimes, I really don't like you." I said then turned to the ladder.

"For Jacob." I said then began to climb. I was shaking something awful and my palms were super sweaty. To calm my nerves I started to hum Bohemian Rhapsody. It calmed me down but only the slightest.

"What are you humming?" Rick asked.

"Shut Up!" I called out. I needed to concentrate on the song, "I see a little silhouetto of a man, Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?"

Glenn and Rick burst out in laughter when I sang in a deeper voice, "Thunderbolt and lightening…"

I wondered how far we've gone and I looked down. I squeaked out, "Very, very frightening!"

"Don't look down, Robin!" Rick called. I looked back up and continued the song.

Finally I made to the top and fell to the gravel. My body began to ache with adrenaline. I felt like someone poured a bucket of cold water on me.

"Come on, Robin, we need to get to the others of his group." Rick laughed.

"Are there any more ladders?" I asked.

"Just one more." Glenn said.

"Just leave me here. Go on without me, leave me some water. Some chips if you have some." I said but got up and followed them.

We walked from building top to building top, "You the one who barricaded the alley?"

"Somebody did-I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking, not many geeks would get through."

"Back at the tank, why'd you stick your neck at for us?" Rick asked helping Glenn lift a cover. There was another ladder down below. I couldn't see the bottom, but it must have not been far with the way Glenn threw in backpack down it.

"Call it foolish, naïve hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess that makes me a bigger dumbass than you." He smiled up at us then began to climb down. I went behind me then Rick.

We ran through an abandoned office building then back outside to a small stairway into an alley. Glenn pulled out a walkie talkie and started talking rapidly.

"I'm back, got two guests, plus four walkers in the alley." He said. We stopped at the bottom steps of the stairway as two walkers slowly began to limp towards us. Just then two men fully padded with bats burst out of the building and bashed the walkers. We ran in with them behind us.

Immediately walking in Rick was thrown against wooden crates by a very mad blond with a gun, "You sons of bitches. We ought to kill you."

"That would be counterproductive, don't you think?" I mumbled next to Glenn. I'm glad no one shoved me against the wall. I wasn't too worried about Rick; the woman forgot to turn her safety off.

"I'm not afraid to shoot you too." The blonde snapped at me.

"Just chill out Andrea. Back off." One man said removing his padded armor. He was Hispanic man.

"Come on, ease up." An African American woman said near the blonde.

"Ease up; you've got to be kidding me, right?" She snapped, "We're dead because of these stupid assholes."

The Hispanic man neared her, "Andrea, I said back the hell off!" The blonde didn't move. She continued to glare daggers at Rick and I with her gun pointed straight at Rick the entire time.

"Well, pull the trigger." The man said to her. She finally backed away from Rick and fought herself not to cry.

"We're dead-all of us, because of you."

"I don't understand." Rick asked. The Hispanic grabbed his arm with an African American man pushing me from behind. I held my crowbar up threateningly to him so he stopped pushing.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving!" he snapped, "You know what the key to surviving is? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing."

"Hey, it's not Rick's fault!" I was tired of how they were just targeting him, "He's been in a coma. He didn't know of what's been going on, he doesn't know about them! We're looking for our families. I'm looking for my brother! So you back the hell off!"

They led us into a shop filled with clothes, "Every geek for miles heard your boyfriend popping off rounds."

"You just rang the dinner bell." The blonde, Andrea, said.

Tons of walkers, maybe a hundred or so, pressed against the window. How were we going to get out of this one? I doubt these would just wonder off within time, they were riled up. They wouldn't give up until they had the taste of flesh.

I slumped unto the floor, "How will I find Jacob now?"

"Jacob? Your name is Robin. You're Jacob's sister, we know Jacob!" the black man said.

I jumped up back onto my feet. That was the best news I've heard all day, "You know Jacob, he's alright? Alive?"

They were really quiet now, all looked away from me then. They wouldn't look at me. I felt my heart sank in my chest, my crowbar that was normally glued to my right hand fall clanking to the ground. I stopped breathing as my throat constricted with emotion.

"When did he die?" I whispered out.

"A few days after it all started, our group was going from place to place looking for somewhere safe." Glenn explained.

"We found a warehouse that we thought was safe, but it wasn't. Some of us knew about the geeks right away, but they were two others that didn't. They were out hunting. Our leader wanted to leave the other two, but Jake couldn't let that happen." The black man said.

"He was able to warn them in time. He saved one of them who were getting nearly overrun, but he didn't realize he was being surrounded. He sacrificed himself for Daryl, the man he saved." The black woman finished.

I fell again to the ground, someone knelt on the floor beside me and pulled me against them but I didn't see who it was. I didn't care to look. The only person I had left was dead, I had no one now. What do I do now?

Loud gunshots disturbed my depressed thoughts, who was shooting now? One of them had a clue, the blonde, Andrea asked, "Oh no, was that Dixon?"

"What is that maniac doing?" the Hispanic asked.

"Come on, let's go!" Glenn said pulling me up with him. We ran up several steps until we made in on the roof. A man with a rifle stood there target practicing on the walkers below. As soon as we all piled on the roof, I stayed next to the door. I didn't want to be near the edge. The panic from heights came back.

"Hey Dixon, are you crazy!" The Hispanic yelled.

The man, Dixon, laughed out and shot several more walkers. He would look back after several shot taking in our reaction. I felt myself not caring, I was depressed about my brother. I was glad my brother's death had meaning. He died to save someone, our parents would have been proud, but I came all this way to find him. Now I had no purpose.

"Hey. Ya'll ought to be polite to a man with a gun." He said swinging the rifle on his shoulder. He stepped away from the edge and took in all our faces. His gaze stopped on me and he frowned.

"It's only common sense." He said smiling again at the others.

"Man, you're wasting bullets we ain't even got!" The black man yelled, "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill."

"Hey, it's bad enough I got this taco-bender on my ass all day." Dixon said to the black man, "Now I got to take orders from you. Yea, that would be the day."

Awesome, Dixon was a gun-toting, racist redneck. Awesome, totally freaking awesome.

"'That will be the day'? You got something you got to tell me?" He asked.

"Come, T-dog, just let it go. It ain't worth it." The Hispanic said. I found out a new name, the black man was T-Dog.

"Now Merle, just relax." The Hispanic said, "Ok, we've got enough trouble."

Merle looked ready to hit T-Dog, he turned his head like he was popping his neck. He gave T-Dog a condescending look antagonizing him. He turned his head back to me for a moment and winked. I felt my gag reflex working.

"You want to know the day?" He asked T-Dog.

"Yeah."

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo.' It's the day I take orders from a nigger." Merle said.

T-Dog tried to hit Merle but Merle was far too fast. He hit T-Dog with the butt of his gun. Everyone tried to calm Merle down but Merle was on a roll hitting and kicking T-Dog. Rick tried to help but Merle just punched him too. He kicked T-Dog who lain on the ground so more. The Hispanic tried to help but Merle just punched him in the gut and continued on beating T-Dog. I had enough of this so I tried to help. Merle turned and pushed me into back, I was glad he didn't hit me. Looking back up, Merle pulled out a pistol and had it directly in T-Dog's face.

"No, no, no. Please, please." Andrea begged.

Merle looked at each of us, his gaze lingering on me. I still sat where I landed which was right at Glenn's feet. Merle looked away from my glare; he turned his attention back to T-Dog and spat on him. He rubbed his spittle into T-Dog's shirt yelling.

"Yeah! Alright!" Merle stood up, "We're going to have ourselves a little Powwow, huh? Talk about how's in charge. I vote me anybody else."

We dragged T-Dog over to us away from Merle. T-Dog was all beaten up and I regretted not doing anything else to help him earlier.

"Huh? Democracy time, ya'll. Show of hands! All in favor." Merle lifted in hand and pointed in gun at each of us until we raised our hand. I didn't raise my hand, I wouldn't for him.

"Come on, Sweet cheeks, don't you want ole Merle to be the leader?" He asked me. He pointed his gun at me but I continued to glare at him. Why should I be scared? I had nothing to lose now.

"Now that means I'm the boss, right? Anybody else?" He asked. I saw Rick standing up behind him making no noise. What on earth was that man doing the whole fight?

"Yeah, me." Rick snarled then smashed the butt of Merle rifle down on Merle's head. Merle went down easy. Rick handcuffed Merle to the piece of metal.

Rick gave Merle a whole speech about how the world was different. There was no more black and white, he said. I didn't exactly pay attention to what he said; I gazed down at the hoard below. I wondered if my brother became one of those things. Did the man he save at least shoot him in the head, or was there enough time. What if I ever came across my zombiefied brother? Would I be able to kill him, it?

"Robin, you alright?" Rick asked behind me.

"Peachy." I answered.

"I wasn't able to say my condolences about your brother, and I'm really sorry." He said.

"Thanks." I wasn't in the mood for talking. My way of mourning was just going off alone and becoming a hermit until the sadness went away. I couldn't do that here, not in this world.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of here. I'll get you out of here." Rick reassured.

"I'm not worried." I turned to him, "I don't care anymore."

"You do care." Rick said taking my shoulders again looking me in my brown eyes.

"No Rick, I don't. Jacob was why I fought to survive. I could've given up so long ago but I refused so I could see my brother again. Now he's dead, so what do I fight for?"

Rick said nothing; he only stared at me looking for the words to say.

"Tell me a reason, Rick. Why should I fight to survive when I have nothing?"

"You have me. I'll be your brother." He said.

"Rick…" I started. I definitely wasn't expecting that. It touched me that he would say something like that. Rick and I barely knew each other, but we did fight to survive in the tank together. A bond formed between us when we were searching for our families.

"I've decided, you're now my little sister and I'm going to be your annoying older brother who tells you what to do. Will that be enough? Can you fight for me?"

"You know, sometimes I really don't like you." I smiled.

* * *

Rick attempted an escape through the sewers but that was a dead in. He came up with another plan to cower him and Glenn in walker mush to blend in with them to get to a van that would take us to freedom. I was on the roof has the mushed walkers. I nearly threw up twice just hearing his plan so they excused me and I went to the roof. I completely forgot about Merle until I got up there.

"Finally somebody." He said. I stepped around so he could see me and he went quiet. I don't really know this man, but I had a feeling him being quiet was a rarity.

"What?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare.

"What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"I knew your brother." He said making me gasp, "If it wasn't for him, my brother and I'd be dead."

"You were the one my brother died for." I felt angry at him. My brother gave his life for this man and he was an asshole.

"It was really my brother he died for. Of course, he wouldn't have died if it hadn't been for that pig, Shane. He didn't like us, ya see."

"But you're so friendly." Merle laughed at my sarcasm.

"Shane wanted the walkers to get Daryl and me so he wouldn't let anyone warn us. He wanted us dead. Your brother warned us anyway, he came to us and helped us fight back to the group. My brother got surrounded by a dozen or so and I wouldn't be able to get to him in time. Jake ran over and helped him."

"And they got him." I finished.

"They did but not in the way you think." Merle grimaced, "Daryl, Jake, and I made it back to the group. Shane was so angry at Jake that he said Jake had to be the one to distract the walkers and then he could jump in a truck and follow us. The thing was the truck didn't have any gas in it. My brother remembered and tried to warn him but it was too late. Walker bit him."

"Did you…?" I couldn't finish.

"My brother did." Merle answered.

"How did you know I was his sister? You immediately knew when you saw me." I asked.

"We found pictures of you in Jake's things. We thought you were his girl until we found letters." Merle explained.

I nodded then sat down, "My brother before this happened, used to love zombie movies. I hated them, they gave me nightmares. My last birthday he got me this book," I pulled the Zombie Apocalypse Survival Guide, "He said it was so I'd be prepared if it ever happened and I wouldn't be scared of zombie movies. I had it in my bag when the dead came back. The book is actually how I survived alone from the beginning."

Merle and I stopped talking when the others came up on the roof. He tried to get un-handcuffed but it didn't work. Rick's plan worked and all of ran off the roof down the stairs. I noticed Merle wasn't with us when we all piled in. T-Dog explained how he dropped the key. I bet his brother wouldn't be too happy about that.


	3. I meet the Redneck of my Dreams!

**Heart of Dixon**

** Chapter 3: I meet the Redneck of my dreams**

**I do not own the Walking Dead, if I did Robin would be in the show!**

* * *

We pulled up to the quarry, everyone jumped out to great their families. The Hispanic, who I now know him as Morales, ran to his wife and two kids. Andrea ran into of her sister, they held onto each other crying. They were so happy to have each other again. I don't know who T-Dog, Glenn, and Jacqui went to. Rick and I stayed in the truck; we only had each other know. Rick was my only family since he 'adopted' me as his sister. I wondered how long we would stay here before we went on his search for his wife and child.

"Hey helicopter boy! Robin, come say hello!" Morales called out.

Rick looked up to me; he didn't want to get out. I didn't really either, the last thing I wanted was to get out and meet new people. Especially the man who was responsible for my brother's death, what did Merle say his name was…Shane? I didn't know how I was going to react when I met him. Would I punch him? I doubt it; I didn't know how to fight. I never fought a day in my life, but I certainly wouldn't be nice to the man.

"Come on, we might as well." I said. I climbed out first through the back and went around. Rick stayed a little longer. I walked next to Glenn, I felt more comfortable around him. Everyone's eyes were on me and it made me nervous, I hated being the center of attention. I gave them a small wave then turned back to the truck, _Please get over here Rick, don't leave me alone with these people._

Rick got out of the car and walked out. Immediately he froze staring at the man in front of me, he knew him. The man beside me was what some women thought was attractive, I was never in to that type, and I liked guys like Glenn. This man was tall and built like a house, he was mega buff. I didn't like him right away; something in the back of my head told him he was Shane.

I knew it was Shane, the man who killed my brother just because he didn't like how he saved two men. He didn't actually do the killing, but if he didn't send my brother out to distract the walkers promising there was a truck with gas when there really wasn't any then my brother would be alive. He was the cause of Jacob's death and I wanted to kill him for it.

"Dad!" A young boy called. He ran straight for Rick with a woman close behind. I smiled, Rick found his family, but a frown quickly went back on my face. I was going to stay where ever Rick was and he was going to stay with his family. I doubted his wife would want to leave this safe haven they had. I prayed when we pulled up that we wouldn't be here long and then we'd be back on the search for his family. I didn't want to stay around my brother's killer.

I knew we'd be staying here. My brother's killer would always be a few feet away. The urge to kill him came back. I wanted him to suffer greatly like Jacob no doubt did when walkers bite chucks out of him while he was still alive.

"Robin! Robin!" Rick called me, "Meet my family."

I went over with a smile, "Hello." I waved.

"Lori, Carl, this is Robin. She found me in the hospital and helped me survive when I didn't know anything that happened. Whenever I felt close to giving me up, she helped me."

Lori and Carl looked at me. Carl ran to me giving me a hug and thanked me over and over. Lori didn't move to me, she watched me from Rick's arms. I didn't understand the suspicious look she was giving me.

"She was looking for her brother too, so we decided to look together. Her brother was part of this group." Rick continued to explain.

"Who's your brother?" the suspected Shane asked coming closer.

"His name was Jacob." I whirled on him. I sent him a glare, "He died saying two men here."

"After that, I kind of adopted Robin as my little sister." Rick smiled ignoring my hateful tone.

"Does that mean I can call you Aunt Robin?" Carl asked beaming up at me.

"If your parents are OK with then it, then yeah call me whatever you want." Carl looked at his parents. Lori looked like she hated the idea already but Rick smiled back and nodded.

"Sweet! I've got me an Aunt Robin."

* * *

Now everyone sat around a small fire, Rick was telling everyone about how we met along with how he felt when he woke up. Lori and Carl held tight onto him. I sat beside Dale; I liked the older man so far. He was so nice to me after I was introduced to the rest of the group.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane." Rick said to the man, whom I suspected as Shane, "I can't begin to express it."

"There goes those words falling short again." Dale smiled, "Paltry things."

"So Robin, we haven't heard much about you, other than you showing up rescuing Rick." Shane spoke up looking right at me. I glared at him, I didn't care who saw my distaste for him. I'm sure they could guess why I didn't like the man.

"I'm a bit curious myself." Rick smiled at me.

"I'm not some kind of mystery." I smiled back, "Before this happened I lived in Mobile, I worked at a Wal-Mart."

"How were you able to survive? Rick said you were alone." Dale asked.

"Because of a book my brother gave me," I showed them the book, "I did whatever the book said. I avoided cities and stayed quiet. I only used my crowbar to kill walkers and I stayed away from groups."

"Why did you stay away from groups?" Carl asked.

"Let's just say, I met one group of men who weren't very nice and since then I stayed away from people." I replied.

About a month after the death came back, I was walking through Greensville when I came across a large group of men, about eight or nine. I didn't show myself to them which I'm glad that I didn't but I still feel guilty about it now. I watched as the men raped two girls as the others forced a man, I'm guessing their father to watch. I couldn't help them, I was outmatched and they had guns. I didn't even have a crowbar then. I accidentally stepped on a fallen branch catching all two men's attention. I ran away and hid in a fallen tree trunk. Since then I avoided groups.

"You walked?" Glenn asked shocked.

"Yupe, I didn't start walking immediately. I holed up in a house for several weeks, reading the book and forming a plan. I actually hoped the government would help before I had to start walking. I went place to place scavenging supplies. Then I started my walk, I found a GPS that ran on batteries. It said my trip would take four days, but sometimes I would have to stop as a herd of walkers would come through. I would hole up in a house or store until they passed through. I was getting supplies when I met Rick."

"I can't believe you were able to do that, all on your own," Shane said, "and just because you read it from a book."

"You can learn all sorts of things from books, if you're smart enough to read them that is." I snapped.

Shane didn't remark back to me, he went off and told a man to pull a piece of wood from his fire. The man went on how it was cold but Shane told him to pull it out anyway. We couldn't keep our fires from getting too high; walkers could detect dying embers from miles away. Shane came back and plopped back down by the fire.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. I felt myself perk up, I was wondering about him since we arrived. No one introduced me to him yet. Doesn't he know about his brother?

"He won't be happy to know his brother was left behind." Dale said. Of course he wouldn't be, that was his brother. Who knows about what has happened to Merle. I hoped he was OK, racist redneck or not, it wasn't right he was left there.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog said guilt written all over his face.

"I cuffed him. That makes him mine." Rick said, feeling equally as guilty.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy." Glenn said to T-Dog.

So, Daryl was racist too. It didn't really matter though. He deserved to know. I'd tell him if no one else would.

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog said.

"We could lie." Amy, Andrea's sister suggested. I looked at her shocked. No way in hell I was going to let anyone lie to him.

"Or we could tell the truth." I suggested, "It doesn't matter who did what or how either didn't like certain types of people. Daryl deserves to know, and if it comes down to it, I'll tell him the truth. You can't blame him for being mad either, his brother was left. Accident or not, he'll be mad. I would be pissed if it were Jacob, no matter what."

"I agree with Robin, we tell the truth. Merle was out of control. If we didn't do anything, he'd have gotten us all killed. Your husband did the right thing. Merle being left on the roof was only Merle's fault." Andrea said.

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you?" Dale asked.

"No matter how we tell him, he won't take it gently. It's his brother." I said, "And I won't blame him for being pissed."

"Pissed is an understatement." Glenn mumbled.

"Words to the wise-we're going to have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale advised.

"I was scared and I ran. I'm not ashamed of it." T-Dog said.

"We were all scared. We all ran, what's your point?" Andrea asked.

"I stopped long enough to chain the door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that chain, not that padlock. My point-Dixon's alive. He's still there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-Dog explained then got up and walked away.

I felt happy about that, we could go and get Merle and everything should be fine. Should be, key word. He was going to be mega pissed when he got back. He would probably try to kill T-Dog or Rick but we'd cross that bridge when we got there I guess.

I got up too and walked to the tent I'd be sharing with Jacqui. I grew close with her; she showed me around camp and introduced me to everyone. When the question of where I'd sleep pop up, she told everyone, matter of fact, that I'd be sleeping in her tent. She didn't allow any room for argue as she took my backpack off my back and set it down in her tent. Jacqui was kind of like a mother figure to me already.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She said crawling into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight." I mumbled. I crawled into mine but I wasn't sleepy. I was thinking about Daryl and Merle. My brother died for them so I felt closer to them. Especially the one Daryl who wanted to go back for Jake.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of people talking outside my tent, several other camp noises as well. I crawled out of my sleeping bag, I felt grummy. I slept in the clothes I wore from yesterday; let's just say after my tank adventure they really stank. Someone must have had the same thought because a pile of clothes lay at the foot of my sleeping bag. I was beginning to change when I thought of the quarry; I could get washed up before I put on my clean new clothes.

I stepped out seeing Dale and Jim talking by the RV. They were stripping the fancy red car Glenn rode up in yesterday much to the Asian's displeasure, "Hey Dale!"

"Good morning!" He smiled and waved.

Walking over I asked, "Is it alright if I bathe in the quarry?"

"Of course it is." Dale said. He looked down from the cliff with a pair of binoculars, "No one's down there so you'll have privacy, make it quick though, someone is always heading down there."

"Gotcha, thanks." Dale handed me shampoo and a towel.

I went down to the quarry quickly; I wanted to get my bath over with. The last thing I wanted was for someone to show up mid-bath. I undressed nervously because I felt the strange feeling of being watched. There wasn't any place someone could find around the hide behind, or at least I don't think anyone could. I didn't see anyone. I doubt anyone would stare from above the cliff.

I just shook away the feeling and walked into the water. Immediately I regretted it, the water was freezing! Goosebumps covered my naked body as I went chest deep, but after a few minutes it got a little better, only a little. My teeth still shattered as I lathered my hair and body. I was just popping out of the water when I heard a terrible scream.

I went out of the water and not even taking the time to dry off threw on my clothes. I had my crowbar with me, my Zombie Guide always said if a silent weapon on hand. I ran up the path back into camp but no one seemed to be panicking and there were no dead around, so you screamed and why?

"You alright, dear?" Carol asked. Her daughter Sophia was tucked under her arm, the sweet thing was holding onto her mother tight. Carol was kind to me from the every start. After Rick and I were introduced to the group, she came right up to me and starting to make sure I felt welcome until her domineering husband called her and made her start cooking for him. I didn't like her husband from the instant I saw him or when I saw the bruises on Carol's shoulder.

"I heard a scream." I said.

"Oh, it's alright. Sophia and Carl were playing when they saw a walker, but the men killed it." She said then went off with Sophia.

I sighed with relief then shivered. My clothes were slightly damp and my hair was dripping, but I still had the towel Dale gave him. I started toweling my hair mid-walk to my tent when a man walked in front of me and stopped a few feet ahead. I didn't know the man, but from the look he gave me, he must have known me. I turned my head, maybe he was looking at someone behind me, but no one was there.

He was still giving me this look when I turned back to him. He was shocked like he'd seen a ghost. Did I know him? I ran his face through my memory; I didn't recognize his greenish-blue eyes or the little mole above his lips. He was a tall man, I'd say about a foot taller than me. He looked a lot older too, maybe late thirties? Nope, nothing came to me, except instant attraction. I shook that thought away mentally, _now's not the time to be looking for boyfriends, Robby._

But he was certainly attractive in a rough sort of way. He looked like he someone you didn't want to piss off, don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of him. He just looked like a fighter and not the touchy-feely type. He's was a man's man who could work all day in the heat and not even complain. I could tell he wasn't afraid to get dirty. I blushed at the thought of him dirty. Why did women find dirty men so hot?

He stopped gawking at me and began looking around for someone, "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here!"

Oh no, he was Daryl. No one told him yet. Why didn't anyone tell him yet? They were lining up to be the one to do it so what changed? I guess I would have to be the one who did it.

"I got us some squirrel. Let's stew them up." He called. He went over to the fire pit not far from where I was standing. Every so often he would look up at me, like Merle did when we met, but Daryl looked afraid.

"Daryl, just slow down a bit. I need to talk to you." Shane said coming up. Good, someone was going to tell him, but I didn't want it to be Shane. Rick seemed to be the best one, in my opinion.

"About what?" Daryl's eyes went over to me then back to Shane.

"About Merle." Shane replied. _Oh, don't be so freaking cryptic about it and tell him!_

"There was a-problem in Atlanta." Shane said. I noticed everyone except the men started to inch away farther and farther away but still watched the damned vultures. I stayed a few feet away from Daryl even as Glenn and Rick motioned for me to walk away.

I saw whatever light or hope in Daryl's eyes fade, "He dead?" He asked. His jaw tightened with emotion but that was all. No one would have been able to see whatever emotion he felt but I knew.

"We're not sure." Shane spoke.

Daryl's eyes narrowed, "He either is or he ain't!" He circled Shane a bit almost coming close to me.

"There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick said, I felt a little happier; Rick would be gentle about it.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked, mistrust written all over his face. His body tensed and he took a defensive pose. I could tell someone happened to him, who knows when, to make him naturally distrust anyone he didn't know. I read a bit about body language and know a little about psychology.

"Rick Grimes."

"Well, Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick said with no emotion. _Way to break it to him easy, I thought._

I face palmed myself, maybe I should have been the one to tell him myself. I could see the anger boiling in Daryl's eyes and I couldn't blame him one bit. I knew I'd be the same way if Jacob was in Merle's place.

"Hold on. Let me process this." Daryl turned away and wiped at his face, his voice breaking up. I started walking over to comfort him but the look he gave me when he looked up made me stop, distrust.

"You're handcuffed my brother to a roof, and you left him there!" Daryl yelled.

"Yea." Not a second after Rick answered with a yell Daryl threw his rope of dead squirrels at Rick. Rick ducked in time and Daryl was taken down by Shane. T-Dog who was bringing firewood ran over to help. Daryl, on the ground, pulled out a knife he lashed out at Rick, but Rick was too fast. Both Rick and Shane were able to take Daryl down. Shane held Daryl in a chokehold.

"Stop it!" I yelled. Rick stopped me from going to Daryl's side.

"Back away, Robin. I don't want him to hurt you." Rick said. I could only look at Daryl; he was giving me a mixture of a distrustful and pleading look. He would never hurt me.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl roared. I tried to get out him again only to be pushed back by Rick.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane said. I wanted to hit Shane then, well I've been wanting to hit Shane since Merle told me about him.

Daryl was trying to fight Shane off but Shane had the upper hand, "Chokehold's illegal!" _Really Daryl, that's your comeback? _

"You can file a complaint." Shane replied.

"Come on, Rick, make him stop." I pleaded.

"Not until he calms down." Rick said loud enough for Daryl to hear.

"Come one man, we can keep this up all day." Shane said.

"Stop it, you're going to get hurt." Pleading with Rick wasn't going to work so maybe Daryl would be better.

Daryl looked up at me, he couldn't decide whether to trust me or not. He kept narrowing his eyes but then looking at me asking for help. He stopped fighting as hard. I didn't know if he was doing it for me or if he was getting tired. Who knows, maybe it was both.

"Please stop." I begged.

Rick knelt in front of Daryl blocking his view of me, "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we could manage that?"

Shane let go of him and tossed Daryl to the ground like he was nothing before jumping away. I went to Daryl's side, about a foot away and knelt beside him. He looked so defeated that it broke my heart.

"What I did was not a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others." Rick got closer to the heaving Daryl.

"It's not Rick's fault." T-Dog spoke up now, "I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up!?" Daryl growled out.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog looked so guilty right now.

Daryl choked back emotion, his body shaking. He pushed himself up, giving me a look before turning back to T-Dog, "If that's supposed to make me feel better, it don't."

"Well, maybe this will. Look I chained the door to the roof-so the geeks couldn't get him-with the padlock."

"It's got to count for something." I said quietly. Daryl spun on me looking me up and down. Emotion started to come back on his face breaking my heart again. His lips quivered and he wiped violently at his face. I took a step towards him and held my hand to comfort him just to be stopped by his suspicious look.

"Hell with all ya'll! Just tell me where he is so I can go get him." He yelled.

"He'll show you." Lori said standing in the RV, "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded, out of breath, and said, "I'm going back."

Daryl took this opportunity to leave, everyone rushing to get out of his way. They were all afraid of him. I felt bad for him even more; it must be terribly lonely to have everyone scared of you and not want to be around you. I don't think Daryl wanted them to be afraid, but he still wouldn't let anyone get close. Something awful happened to him that made him not trust anyone.

* * *

_Daryl POV_

I never thought this day would happened, I just thought I'd drag the deer back and everything would be normal, well as normal as it could get in this world. Merle would be back and probably high as a fucking kite. The only reason he joined the supply run was to find more drugs for his stash. Merle then would tell him about his plan to run off with all the group's supplies. I was trying to delay it, there were kids after all. Say what you want about me, but I ain't heartless.

I didn't except to see her…

I rummaged through my pack in my tent until I found the book. It was in Jake's stuff, Shane wanted to just through it out but something in the back of my mind told me to keep it. In it was a large book, Jules Verne's Adventures were letters and pictures of Jake and a girl, the girl. Robin.

Merle and I thought she was Jake's girl before the world turned to shit, but then I started reading the letters. Jake was off doing charity stuff in Africa and his little sister wrote him several letters-about how their parents were driving her insane and all kinds of high school drama. Several dozens of letters were stuck in the book, I read all of them.

I liked reading them, I don't know why. I guess I felt like I connected with her, she always felt out of place. She didn't really like talking to people and she didn't fit in. She wanted to be accepted but she didn't know how so she eventually just gave up.

I really liked her pictures. She wasn't the type of beautiful you see in magazines covered in half naked skinny bitches. She was a different kind. She had a round face and kinda cute round nose. Robin had those lips, what Merle call them? Oh right, DSL (dick sucking lips). I didn't think about her that way until Merle said something. I started having dreams about her that was probably because I would study her face every night before I went to bed. But I ain't in love with her or nothing, so don't be thinking that!

Now she was here, just like her pictures, well her purple dye long faded out, but pretty much the same. She was alive. I'd be wishing she was here and now she was but at the cost of my brother. Was this the price I had to pay to have the girl that I'd be dreaming of being alive? I had to give up my brother? I clenched my fist, it wasn't a worthy trade, I thought. Merle was my blood and she was… She was just a little thing to help me fall asleep, that's all. I was fine with just looking at her; she was most likely whiny little bitch anyhow. I'll keep my brother, thank you, even if he was a druggy idiot.

"Daryl?" I froze. Turning my head, I saw her waking over to my tent. I put her pictures away fast, I didn't want her to see them and think I was obsessed with her, not that her opinion mattered.

"What do you want?" I snapped coming out of the tent. I came up close to her looking at her with narrowed eyes. None of the others liked it when I did that; she'd just scurry away like a frightened little bunny rabbit. But she didn't, she didn't even flinch when I yelled at her. She didn't look at me like I was scum either.

"I want to help you get Merle back." She spoke quietly fidgeting with her damp hair.

"Why? Why do you care? You don't even know us. You ain't our blood."

"Do I have to be related or know you to help you get your brother back?" She asked brows knelt together. The face she was making made me angry; it was like I said something stupid. I hated when people treated me like I was stupid.

"No one just does the right thing unless they want something. So whatcha want? You want Merle and me to keep ya safe? Is that it? You can't 'fend for yourself so you want our help, you want us to be your muscle. "

"No, I want to help." She looked insulted now. I grinned on the inside, that's right girlie, get mad and walk away nothing ever good comes from a Dixon. You don't need to be around me.

"My brother died to save you. Your brother told me, he said you tried to go back to warn him. You made sure he wouldn't come back as a…" She stopped. I wasn't expecting her to bring it up. I felt guilty to saying things to her now after seeing her sad face.

"I don't care what you think about me, but I don't want someone to feel the pain I felt when I was told my brother was dead. I don't want you to go through that. It's horrible, like having your heart ripped out. You shouldn't have to lose your brother. It doesn't matter if the others hate him; he's your brother and a person. Also no one deserves to suffer through that." She forced out, a few tears falling down her face.

I couldn't say anything. She didn't want to see me hurt? No one ever cared about me like that. Heck, no one ever talked to me like that. Merle and I never talked about our feelings. I'm sure if I brought it up he would call me a pussy.

Robin began to turn away, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked at me with tear filled eyes that made me feel like someone shoved a knife in my chest. I didn't want to see her sad. I guess it from seeing her face in pictures and reading her letters. Yea, that's why she got to me.

"You need to stay here." I grumbled.

"But I want to-." She said before I interrupted.

"I know you want to help, but if you're there, I'm going to get distracted and worry about you bringing walkers down on us. I got to find my brother and get back alive and it would be better if I didn't have to worry about getting you back alive too. So just stay here where's its safe."

She seemed to think about it, "Fine, I'll stay, but you better get back here with Merle."

I fought back a smile, "Don't worry about us, we ain't no pussies."

She smiled and sniffled, "I know that, but walkers aren't exactly fluffy bunnies either. One isn't bad, but a city filled with them is another thing. So watch your butt and stay quite."

"Woman, I know how to survive!" I didn't want to admit it, but I kinda liked that she worried about me.

"Now I best get going, got to make sure the law man does what he says." I walked off without letting her get a word in, but she followed behind me. When I looked back, she gave me a wide grin. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to have her around.


	4. Shit ton of drama

**Heart of Dixon**

** Chapter 4: A Shit Ton of Drama**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or Daryl. Though I do have a very sexy Daryl poster in my room. *Drools at poster* What was I saying...? Oh right, Walking Dead isn't mine. Just Robin...and my poster.**

* * *

Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog left two hours ago and I really wished I didn't listen to Daryl and went with them. I was so worried about the four so I did everything to take my mind off of them. I helped Dale work on the RV, just handing the tools to him. Then I helped Jacqui and Carol fold clothes. Then I help Morales clean fish that Amy and Andrea caught. Jim's little melt down or whatever took my mind off the men for a little while, I was curious about why he was digging holes. I avoided Shane and Lori the entire time; Shane for the obvious reason of being the death of my brother and Lori…if looks could kill, she'd be the freaking basilisk from Harry Potter.

Lori didn't like me and she made sure I knew it every time she looked at me. She harshly scolded Carl for calling me Aunt Robin a few minutes after the men left then told me to stay away from her and her family. I don't know what I could have done to her; I never said anything to her. I couldn't think of a single reason why she would hate me. I freaking helped her husband to back to her for Christ's sakes! It then occurred to me that it didn't matter; Lori was just one of those jealous women who didn't want any woman around her man.

The whole thought of Rick and I being involved was crazy. Sure, Rick was very handsome but he was not my type and he was married. Rick now was a brother to me, not Jacob granted but a brother none the less. I don't explaining that to Lori would help out any though.

Now I was sitting by the camp fire was Morale's wife, Miranda cooked the fish. I was thinking there was nothing left to do except worry about Rick and the other men when I saw Carol and the other women walk by with large baskets of clothes and a wash board. I jumped up and ran over.

"Do y'all need any help?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, you've been running around helping everybody, relax for a bit." Jacqui laughed.

"We already accept you in the group; you don't have to work so hard to impress us." Andrea smiled.

"I want to help and it keeps my mind off of things." I bit my lip.

They gave me a sympathetic smile and handed over a basket and a washboard. We climbed into Ed, Carol's husband's Cherokee and rode down to the quarry. Immediately I got to work washing listening to the other's conversation. Jacqui and Andrea were not at all happy about washing clothes while Shane taught Carl how to catch frogs. Normally I would have agreed with them but right now I'd prefer to keep my mind busy with work.

"Can someone explain to me how all the women wind up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui asked.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy replied making me laugh. Amy and I got along famously. We spent a long time taking, forgetting about the world, it was all girl talk and nerdy. I was glad to have a friend.

"It's just the way it is." Carol said looking back at Ed.

"Someone's got to do it, and I doubt any of the men are going to volunteer. Though if we stopped washing their clothes for a while that might change something." Amy laughed at me and nodded.

"We should totally do that. I'm tired of scrubbing boxers anyhow." Amy agreed.

"Some of them wouldn't care. Like Daryl, the man will wear the same clothes for a week not caring that he stunk." Andrea complained wrinkling her nose.

"Merle's the same, well was." Carol said.

"I bet he's still alive." I scrubbed at a shirt, "The man seems like he's too stubborn to die from something like dehydration."

"Oh my God, please tell me you don't like that jerk." Amy laughed splashing me.

"What? No! I'm just stating what I think." I defended myself.

"Riiiiight…you sounded like you were admiring him." Amy grinned.

"I did not!" I was smiling and blushing.

"You kind of did." Andrea agreed.

"No I did not!" I squeaked.

"I'd be careful around them; Merle and Daryl aren't men you should get involved with." Carol said in a motherly tone.

"They're not that bad." I spoke silently defending them. I know I only knew them for a day really but I knew deep down that they aren't awful men. Merle telling me about how Jacob really dead said a lot about him, he valued family. He might not show it outwardly but he did. Both Daryl and Merle did.

"Trust us, honey; those men have trouble written all over them. It's best you just leave them alone." Jacqui said in the same motherly tone as Carol. Andrea and Carol nodded as Jacqui preached.

"You're a good girl; you deserve something better than them." Carol said, "What about Glenn? I can see you with Glenn."

"Or Mark, you'd be cute with Mark." Andrea suggested. I had no clue who Mark was.

"Guys, please, I don't need to be hooked up with anyone. I don't have feeling for anyone, so please stop."

"Alright, but let us know and we'll work magic for you." Jacqui smiled. I could see her imagining me with Glenn or that Mark follow.

I was not attracted to Merle at all, but Daryl on the other hand...I was totally attracted to him. He was a sexy man with his big arms, sexy voice, and beautiful blueish-green eyes. It was so strange for me to be attracted to a man so fast, I usually avoided dating. I didn't want to wide up as my mother who thought she needed a boyfriend to be happy.

We were silent for a long time just scrubbing clothes with our brushes. Every so often Amy and I would stop and have a splash fight resulting in me getting completely soaked. The quiet brought back the worrying thoughts I've been trying to avoid and other thoughts that the girls brought up.

"I do miss my Maytag." Carol brought me out of my thoughts.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea stated.

Jacqui wringing out clothes, "I miss my coffee maker with that dual drip filter and built-in grinder, honey."

"My computer and texting." Amy pouted at the memory.

"I would give anything to have my iPod and all my books." I whined.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea spoke up making all of us bust out laughing. I missed my hitachi wand so much, so many memories came from the beautiful machine. I could only last two minutes with it on high before I was screaming from the pleasure.

Carol looked back at Ed turned smiled conspiratorially, "Me too."

The last thing we accepted was for sweet, little Carol to admit that. We laughed even harder. Amy and I slumped laughing against each other almost falling in the water.

"What's so funny?" Ed came up behind us.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea smiled. We all turned back to our work, smiles gone now.

Ed came up behind all of us, checking us all out. I started reaching for my crowbar; I always had it beside me. The Guide said always keep weapons on hand, and that's how I survived. Amy saw me slowly reaching for it, her eyes widened.

"Problem Ed?" Andrea asked with attitude.

"Nothin' that concerns you." I could feel Ed's eyes on me and his breath on the back of my neck. _I'm not scared to brain you, pig! _I thought.

"And you ought to focus on your work." He ordered.

"Yes master." I mumbled. I sent him a glare holding my crowbar in my lap where he can see. I may be a coward when it came to the dark but if any man ever tried messing with me I made sure he regretted it. I would really like to brain him after I saw the marks on Carol's shoulder or how scared Sophia got when he was around.

"This ain't no comedy club." He said to Carol. _Make one wrong move against her and it's over for you!_ I felt a protective urge surge through me for Carol. She seemed so delicate.

Andrea huffed and rolled her eyes before getting back to work. Ed still stayed behind us not allowing any conversation. It didn't take Andrea long before she had enough. When she stood up, I followed her.

"Ed, tell you what, you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Andrea threw the soaked shirt at him. He only threw it back hitting Andrea in the mouth.

"Ain't my job, missy." Ed snapped.

"Andrea, don't!" Amy came up behind us.

"What is your job, Ed?" Andrea advanced towards him. I was right behind her, "Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"Being a no class, uneducated, filthy pig?" I suggested with a shrug.

"Thank you, Robin. Which one is it?"

"Well it sure isn't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch and a dike."

"A dike?" I repeated with a smirk, "Please Ed, you can do better than that."

"Tell you what-come on. Let's go." He yanked Carol up smacking her across the face.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" I was ready to bury the teeth into Ed's skull when Shane popped out of nowhere taking Ed down. He beat the shit out of Ed while Carol watched screaming for him to stop. Shane threatened him before walking away. Carol helped Ed up and they went away.

"Hey you alright?" Shane came up to me asking.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and hurried away.

"What is your deal!?" Shane hurried behind me grasping my arm making me turn around.

"My deal!? You are the reason my brother is dead! That's my fucking deal!" I yelled in his face.

"I didn't kill your brother!" He yelled back, "Who told you that?"

"Merle did. He told me how you didn't want Jacob to save them 'cause you don't like them. How Jacob went anyway making you mad. You sent him out to distract the walkers, saying there was a truck. But the truck had no gas in it. Jacob was bitten because of you!" I sobbed.

"I was mad because I didn't think Merle or Daryl Dixon was worthy of his death, of anyone's death." Shane took both of my arms into his hands, "Your brother was a friend of mine, and I did not want him to die. I didn't know about the truck not having gas. If I had known I wouldn't have sent him. Jacob did it several times before I thought he could do it again and it's a mistake that still haunts me. I swear to you that I didn't know."

Shane was calmer now looking down at me. What he said made sense, Merle never said Shane did it intentional right? It could have been a mistake, a terrible mistake. I should forgive Shane, shouldn't I? Isn't it the right thing to do? A tiny voice in the back of my head told me not to trust him. Another voice told me not to let Shane know how I didn't trust him.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you. I guess I needed someone to blame." I apologized.

"Hey, it's alright." Shane smiled charmingly, "If you ever need anyone or anything, I'll take care of it…personally." He added it with a wink. He glanced me over with a smile making me very uncomfortable. He gave me another wink before walking off.

"Whoa, Shane's got the hots for you!" Amy squealed behind me, "I didn't think you'd be each other's types."

"We're not." I said walking up the path way.

"I saw how Shane was checking you out." Amy grinned.

"He's the last guy I'd ever want to get involved with. Besides I'd rather not have a boyfriend who I could lose anyone any day." She stopped smiling at that.

"I can understand that." She spoke quietly.

"You lost someone?"

"Yea, your brother." Amy answered with a frown. A tear fell down her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know about you two."

"Nothing was going on. I liked him but when he saw me, he saw you. He wanted to find you so bad. He told me all about you every day. Said how the two of us would be such good friends." More tears slid down from her brilliant blue eyes.

"I'm sorry that you lost him too." I frowned.

"Thanks." She sniffled, "Gosh, look at me. I hate crying! Come on let's get back to work."

For the rest of the day we washed clothes, hook them up, and then folded them. I spent the rest of the day listening to music with Amy in my and Jacqui's tent. We talked about books this time, and our favorite mythical creatures. She and I both really loved mermaids. We were both big kids when it came to fantasy things like that.

"Amy! Robin! Dinner's ready!" Andrea called out from outside the tent. Amy sat down beside Andrea and I sat down beside Dale.

"So Robin, I've been curious." Dale started, "What all did that book tell you about?"

"The best places to hide, the best weapons for killing zombies, or walkers, all kinds of stuff. Even the best vehicles to take." I answered taking a bite out of my fish.

"It tell you to always have a crowbar on hand?" Shane asked.

"It said always keep a weapon on hand, preferably a silent one. So I have two knives on me and I never go anywhere without my crowbar. It's kind of a good luck charm."

"How's it a good luck charm?" Carl asked.

"I was trapped in a dollar store closet. Several walkers were outside; I didn't think I was going to live through it. The crowbar was hidden on the floor behind some boxes. I used the boxes to climb up to the air duct above and used the crowbar to pry the covering off. I used it several times to escape and it's an awesome weapon to kill walkers." I replied with a smile.

After that the conversation veered away from me, thank God. Most of us were silent enjoying the fish. I felt the worry come back again. The men haven't made it back yet, what could be taking them so long? I prayed they were alright. _Please God, let them be on their way here with Merle. _

"I got to ask you man, it's been driving me crazy." Morales broke the silence bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" Dale asked with a kind smile.

"That watch." Morales pointed at it with his fork. The others were nodding and smiling wondering the same. Looking up at the watch, it was just a regular wrist watch, nothing too special.

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale still smiling asked.

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that time like a village priest saying mass." Morales laughed.

"I've wondered this myself." Jacqui laughed.

I looked over expectantly to Dale; I saw nothing wrong with it. Maybe he was just holding on to something normal. If I could, I'd be still dying my hair purple, but I couldn't waste the precious water to wash out the reminder of the dye and I've never stayed in one place long enough to actually dye it. Dying my hair was my normal thing.

"I'm missing the point." Said Dale.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to come to an end." Jacqui smiled.

"Time-it's important to keep tract-isn't it?" Dale asked looking around. I gave him a smile, I've never really thought about keeping time but I wasn't going to argue with him about. Maybe it was important, maybe it wasn't.

"I like what a father said to his son when he gave him a watch that had been handing down from generation to generation. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me. I give it to you not so you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all your breath trying to conquer it.'"

"Faulkner." I smiled. Dale sent me a surprised, yet kind smile.

"You are so weird." Amy joked ending the epic silence with laughter. Amy then stood up walking away, grabbing Andrea's attention.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Amy leaned down slightly, "I got to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around this place." Amy frowned walking to the RV.

The men entered my mind again. I frowned looking down drawing shapes into the ground with the sharp end of my crowbar.

"You need to stop worrying, Robin." Dale whispered to me. I looked up shock; no one else noticed it today.

"I just thought they would be back by now." I whispered back.

"They'll be here. You worry like my wife did. She would work all day to try to forget about it. I've seen you running all over camp offering to help everybody." He gave me an understanding smile.

"I just hope they all make it back safe. I've been having this terrible feeling in my gut all day."

"A terrible feeling? Like what?" He asked with a frown.

"Like something bad is going to happen." I looked up to meet his eyes, we were both frowning.

"Hey guys, we're out of toilet paper." Amy called out from the door of the RV followed by a bloodcurdling scream. A walker appeared out of nowhere latching onto her arm with its teeth.

Suddenly several walkers were limping out of the woods. One limped its way over to Lori and Carl; it wasn't able to make its way before I stabbed it in the head with my crowbar. Another came closer but I brained it with the teeth of the 'bar.

I was in the middle of stabbing a walker when I felt my feet pulled out from under me. Trying to eat through my steel toe boot was a legless walker. A crowbar was still lodged in the other walkers head. I yanked my boot out of the walker's mouth and crawled to the other walker's body. I tugged my crowbar out of one walker then stabbed it into the legless walker.

Crawling back to my feet, my hair was grabbed from behind. As the teeth drew closer, (OK, this is cheesy) but I saw my life flash before my eyes. Not really but I was thinking about it. I remember the faces of my parents, who were dead to me before this happened. I would see my brothers again, Jacob and Erin. I missed them.

Right as the teeth began to sink into my neck, a bolt shot through its temple. I yanked my hair from its grasp as its body fell to the ground. Standing not too far was Daryl, with gun and crossbow in hand. He headed me a Glock pistol and went back to killing. I used the gun to down the rest of the walkers.

Finally none were left and the sound of the guns stopped, it was silent except for the sound of cries. Andrea sobbed over the dying Amy, watching the scene brought tears to my eyes. Amy had become my friend. Rick, Lori, and Carl held onto another. Morales' family cried as they held each other. Everyone had someone to hold, except for me. I stood out by myself. Daryl stood off in the shadows of the woods watching too, Merle-less.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) **


	5. Tug-o-war Round 1

**Heart of Dixon**

** Chapter 5: Tug-o-War Round 1**

**I don't own the Walking Dead. Now enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Not many got rest last night, we all lost someone: friends or family. Except for me, my family was completely lost to me. All I ever had was my brothers, Jacob and Erin. Yes, I had another brother, I lost him long before this happened, with him I lost my whole family. He died because my family was careless, so the rest might as well have been dead to me. After Erin died only Jacob mattered to me, he was the only one I kept contact with. I'm being cryptic with my past, you think? Well you'll just have to wait to later, I mean much later. Certainly won't be in this chapter, but it will come later…but back to the story. Oh yes, right now I'm dragging half-eaten and half-decomposed corpses around camp, just how I love to start my morning.

Daryl, Jim, Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, Glenn, and I were doing most of the clean-up, we dragged bodies for Daryl to bash in the heads of the bitten then we piled them up on Daryl's truck, which was kind of him, by the way, to offer up his truck even though he was grumbling a lot. Once again I digress, Shane was giving Rick a guilt trip while Lori and Dale were trying to comfort Andrea who lost Amy.

I could barely concentrate. I kept looking up at Daryl; I couldn't help but watch his arms flex when he did something. I've always be a sucker for big arms, and I was falling in love with his arms. His arms wasn't the only delicious part of him, his eyes were…wow and his rugged face...yum! Oh God, I sound like a freaking teenage girl. Please don't read any of that! But you have to admit, the man looked like freaking sex on a stick. Don't deny it!

"What the hell ya starin' at, girl?" A gruff voice brought me out of my daydreams. I almost died out of embarrassment, while I was busy admiring Daryl I was using my shovel as a prop. To try to seem normal I jumped back from the shovel, tripping on who knows what, and falling back on my butt. The shovel came down smacking me right on the head.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead. I heard him chuckle before coming over and helping me up.

"That's what ya get for zoning out like a damn fool." Daryl went off back to his work. I tried to go back to mine but you see, it was his arms, they were just so hot. They made me weak and stupid thinking about them holding me down. With that I felt heat spread throughout my body, when was the last time I got laid? Right, it was about a few days before my boyfriend kicked me out. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of lover Daryl was.

"What ya starin' out now?" Daryl snapped. He was giving me an aggravated look with his signature, sexy, narrowed eyes.

"What? Staring…I wasn't starring. I was…uh…um..." I stuttered. _Smooth…Robin, real smooth._

"You were what then?" He towered above me looking down at him. Huh, up close I could tell his eyes were green. I so thought they were blue. Anyways Daryl was standing close looking down, I guess trying to be intimidating but really I could only be turned on. Maybe a tiny bit scared.

"I was wondering…" _Think Robin, think! _"About what happened to Merle?" I rushed out. Glenn told me this morning what happened, Merle cut off his hand, which Daryl put in his backpack (strange I know), then Glenn was kidnapped by Good Samaritan gangsters (they were taking care of the elderly in an abandoned nursing home) wanting to trade Glenn for the guns Rick and I got from his old sheriff office. I knew all about it but it was all I could think about.

Daryl's eyes narrowed more where his eyes almost looked closed. _Awesome job, Robin, you just made him madder. Just freaking admit you were staring at his arms that were carved by the gods. _

"You want ta know?" He growled.

"Yeah." I squeaked weakly. I felt like I was shrinking under his gaze.

"Y'all fuckin' left my brother handcuffed on a roof and he sawed off his fuckin' hand!" He yelled. I flinched slightly when he yelled but I didn't scramble away like he wanted. He continued to tower above me, my nose almost touching his chest he was so close. He stared down at me with angry eyes, panting like a wild man.

"I'm sorry." I spoke quietly.

"You're…you're sorry?" His face turned slightly confused back to angry in a blink of the eye.

"Yea, I am." I said slowly, I was confused about his mood change. First the man was angry, then nice, then angry again, next he was confused then we're right back to angry.

Daryl didn't say anything as he studied me, I felt awkward under his stare. I felt heat settle in my cheeks as his eyes darted over my face then…over my body? Did he just check me out? No, he may have just glanced but it wasn't like he was attracted or anything.

I started to get back to work but Daryl just watched, "I hope he's alright. The man seems like he wouldn't just let blood loss kill him."

"Why do you care?" He scowled.

I shrugged, "Why shouldn't I? Yea, the man's rough around the edges but he can't be all bad."

"What? You like him or somthin'?" He scowled even more as we dragged another dead group member over to the pile where he would bash in their brains making sure they didn't come back. I didn't answer him because I was looking at the pile of bodies that once belonged to our group. I frowned when I saw the body of a small child.

"Hey, you answer me!" He threw the body of a man down. I didn't flinch was I stared forlornly at the child.

Daryl marched over to my side but stopped when he noticed what I was staring at. We stood there silently looking down at the little boy who couldn't be more than seven. He was bitten deep on his neck and over his arms. His beautiful blond hair was matted to his head with blood. A tear ran down my face. Daryl shifted uncomfortably beside me; I guess he saw the tear.

"I need ta make sure he doesn't come back." Daryl said quietly holding up the pickaxe.

I spun around gripping the axe, "Not with this. It's too cruel." I pleaded.

"He's dead." He didn't say it harshly to me, it was soft like before.

"I know, but it's just wrong." I looked down at the boy, "He already died in the most horrible way and he lived through this hell. You could at least show him that little kindness."

Daryl simply nodded then leaned over the small body blocking my view, I saw him pull a knife out of his belt then I heard a small crunch. He wiped the blade off of a rag that was stuck in his back pocket then placed the knife back in his belt. When he stood up, I could see the child's body, I didn't see where he could have stabbed the child. I looked at him curiously, did he do it?

He just nodded curtly, not giving me the details. I was happy he didn't, I didn't think I even wanted to know. Daryl handed me a sheet, "You want to wrap him up?"

I nodded to him. I knelt down unfolding the sheet and pulled the small form onto the sheet. Gently I pulled the edges around his body and tucked it in under his body. I sniffed a bit, children were my weakness. Since this all started, I had the hardest time killing walkers that were once children. I saw Erin's face on each child.

"Were you a mom?" He asked as a tied the sheet with a rope carefully.

"No." I shook my head, "Why do you ask?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged and replied, "You just got that motherly tone about the kid and you're all emotional about it. I thought only women who have kids get that way."

"I don't have to be a mom to feel sympathy for children, though it might be a maternal instinct." I explained, "I get emotional because this boy shouldn't have had to go through something like this. He shouldn't have died…he shouldn't have to experience any of this. No child should fear for their life every day."

Daryl watched me intensely as I said that. I felt awkward again under his gaze. His green eyes were narrowed the whole time. Maybe he was trying to make out what sort of person I was. After a minute, he gave him what I'd like to think was an approving nod.

"You never answered me." He said bringing the pickaxe down on a corpse's head.

"About what?" I brought my pickaxe down on another dead man's head.

"Do ya like Merle?" Daryl was hesitant this time.

"I don't really know Merle." I laughed, "But he doesn't really seem like my type."

"And what type is he? Redneck, trash, hillbilly… We ain't good enough for you? I bet you like them pretty boys like Shane" Daryl rounded on me angrily.

"I was going to go with racist and sexist." I was annoyed. _Stop jumping to fucking conclusions, _"I have you know, sir, that I was raised by what you like to call redneck. My grandparents were good, God-fearing people who weren't afraid of hard work. The whole town looked down on them because they didn't wear the nicest of clothes or the most luxurious houses or cars. They thought they were better than my family, but they were all two-timing hypocrites who preached the Bible to your face then as soon as your back was turned they were talking about you.

"My family was the nicest people around. They were thankful for what they had. They taught me about God, family values, and love. When my mom was off chasing her next boyfriend; my grandparents were taking care of my brothers and me. Mr. Dixon, there's nothing wrong with rednecks. I just don't like racist or sexist people." I huffed. _I think I made my point._

Daryl stared me down and I stared back up at him. How many times are we going do to this today? He seemed like he was sorry but he didn't want to say it aloud. Daryl wanted to be mad right now. He lost his brother and the only way to cope was taking it out on everyone. Though I felt it go deeper than that, everything was cool until I mentioned types. I guess it made Daryl feel self-conscious. That confused me greatly; he didn't have a reason to feel that way.

"So are you going to let it go or are we just going to stand here and do the tango?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" He was too confused to be angry at me. I tried to control my laughter but when he quirked his brow, it made the laughter break lose.

"Don't laugh at me! You're just a damn weird girl." He yelled.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." I laughed loudly clutching my side. Looking up, I saw a corner of his mouth tilt up into a tiny smile. I smiled big, probably goofy too, back up at him.

"Sorry about that. It was just getting too tense. I thought if I didn't say anything we'd break out fighting like in Mortal Combat or Highlander."

He laughed lightly at the reference, "Bet the law mans would love that."

"They're too distracted with each other. Ever since we got here it has been tense between Rick, Shane, and Lori. I sense a disturbance in the force. We're going to have a lot of drama coming our way from them."

"Hate goddamn drama, they can fuckin' keep it." He grunted. As we spoke we could see drama unfold between Shane, Lori, and Rick as they discussed what we did next. Shane wanted to do one thing and Rick wanted to do differently. I didn't know the full details about all of it and I doubt I wanted to.

"Amen to that." He grunted in agreement and we got back to work, it wasn't long until Daryl spoke up again.

"What ya think is happening between the two?" He looked over to me. I stopped for a minute to watch Lori, Shane, and Rick for a moment.

"Love triangle." I said simply.

"Love triangle? What the fuck is that?" He grunted; his brows knelt together in confusion.

"It's when two people want the same girl or boy if it's two girls fighting." I laughed lightly. He brought the pickaxe down on when he finished I was bending down to wrap the body up when Daryl asked another question.

"How ya know it's a love triangle thingy?"

"I know body language. Look at them, see how Shane looks at Lori, it's possessive. When Rick gets near her, Shane's body tenses and he flexes his muscles. It's a primitive way of saying he's the alpha and Lori is his mate."

"Mate?" Daryl's eyebrows shot up in amusement, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. I know it's weird for people to be identified like they're animals but we are.

"Yes, mate." I laughed, "All body language comes from primal instinct. You can tell a lot about people by how the stand, talk, and move if you how what it means."

"Can you tell anything about me?" He asked crossing his arms. His hands went under his arms pushing up his biceps making them look twice as big. That was both a defensive and intimidating/challenging pose. He didn't really want to know but he wanted to know if I was brave enough to tell him. His chest and pelvis pointing towards me meant he was attractive and so he was to form a wall to protect me. His shoulders slouched, he wanted to hold me. His smirk was a challenge: he wanted to show his attraction but he wanted me to act a it. Looking up at his eyes, they were dilated another sign that he was attracted. When you see something you like, your eyes dilate to bring in more light so you see more, but his knelt eyebrows told me he was conflicted.

"You don't want me to tell you." I blushed.

"Maybe I do." His voice was raspy, but still flirty. His eyebrow shot up, he finds me interesting. His smirk deepened, he's really challenging me now.

"OK, you're being defensive and used to intimidating people. Also you're attracted to me but worried I'll reject you." I blushed more.

His jaw dropped, "I don't like you, girl!" He snapped. He must have thought I wouldn't rise to the challenge.

"Your body says different." I smirked.

"I…don't…like…you!" He snarled up in my face, "In fact I wish you never came to camp." Then he was gone.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath, "I told you because you told me to tell you. I told you didn't want me to tell you, but did you listen, noooo…"

"Who are you talking too?" Dale came up behind me with a smile.

"Um...myself." I laughed nervously. It was a weird habit I had.

"My wife used to do that when she was aggravated with me." Dale smiled at the memory.

I couldn't help but smile too, "How long were you married?"

"Twenty years, and they were the happiest of my life. We fought every day, but every day I woke up smiling." His smile was just so heartwarming that I felt the urge to cry. I'm a sentimental crying, don't judge!

"I'd love that. I was a hopeless romantic." I bent down to wrap another body. Dale bent down with me to help.

"Was?" He asked.

"Yea, it has to do with a lifetime of mommy and trust issues." I waved it off trying to make it sound like not a big deal.

"Want to talk about?" He asked in a fatherly manner.

"Nope." I laughed, "When I talk about it, it makes me upset and they're been too many upsetting things that happened already so I'm trying to find the happy, funny moments and not let life drag me down."

"You're very mature for a twenty year old." Dale chucked. He then helped me move a body onto the bed of Daryl's truck.

"Thanks. I try." I grinned. He released a small chuckle.

My smile was wiped away fast when I heard Daryl's raised voice again. Looking over he was talking to Rick, Lori, and Shane. He pointed over to Amy's body and Andrea. I heard him say something about shooting a turkey from where he was standing. I narrowed my hands at him when he told Rick to take the shot.

"That Daryl is uncontrollable." Dale observed, "Its best you stay away from him as much as possible."

"He can't be all that bad." I looked at Dale hopefully, "He's just a loner who lost his brother. He doesn't know how to mourn or how to get close to others."

"How do you know that?" Dale was curious.

"Body language and a little bit of psychology." I said simply, "Most of all I can tell, something awful happened to him and it taught him never to trust or let people in, or they'll just stab you in the back."

"Sounds like you sympathize." Dale spoke slowly, not wanting to offend me.

"I do, I'm just like him, but instead of pushing people away, I don't let people know." I watched Daryl, "We both hold people at arm's length making sure they're worthy of our trust, when we give it, it's a big deal. If you lose it, it takes a whole heck of a lot to get it back."

I could see Dale watching me out of the corner of my eye. He gave me a small frown while he studied me. He was good at reading people too, but I was good at hiding. I never wanted people to know about my insecurities, it made me feel weak and I didn't want anyone's pity. So they wouldn't know, I would put on a fake smile and act like I was happy, but all along I was alone.

Alone in my family, I never felt like I belonged. I was like a duck born to chickens. I loved my family, but we were polar opposites. Like most country folk, the hunted and fished while I loved staying in doors to read. I was a nerd in a family of rednecks. I was always quoting movies or books, in the process I earned several stares. My family thought I was weird.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't afraid of dirt. I loved my grandparents' farm. I used to have mini adventures, roll around in the mud with pigs and climb into the coon dog's bed and take naps with them after I finished playing. I would come back covered in leaves, mud and bugs.

Back to my alone issues, not only did I not feel excepted my by family, but I wasn't at school or our small town and it was all because I was different. If you live in a small town, you'll know how being different is a social death sentence. If you didn't follow the fashion, likes, or sports of the town then you might as well be the town freak. Sports and being in style mattered everything to my town. The only sport I liked was quidditch and I didn't care about what I was wearing, least of all what anyone cared about what I was wearing.

I didn't have many friends since I was different so I was socially awkward and alone-a feeling that followed me everywhere. I felt like I didn't belong to my family or have friends who made me feel belonged. Everyone wants to feel like they belong, like they fit in even if they don't admit it.

My trust issues come from my mother, but I don't want to talk about it. I already made the chapter depressing when my pity party about not belonging. No, stop asking me to tell you. If you don't stop, I'll end the chapter and make it months before the next update. Can I continue? Thank you.

Daryl was walking away from the group over to a body, "Wake up Jimbo, we got some work to do?"

He walked over to Morales, who was struggling with a body, dragging it over to the fire. That's not right he was one of ours. We'd been wrapping them up and putting them on his truck, why was he taking him over there? Oh, he's probably still ticked at me.

"What are you guys doing?" Glenn asked, "This is for geeks. Our people go over there with Robin."

"What's the difference, they're all infected." Daryl snapped.

"Our people go over in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them." Glenn said emotionally, his lip quivering, "Understand?"

"Bring him over, guys." I said, "Our people go here."

They were dragging the body over when Daryl yelled, "Ya reap what ya sow!" He was looking at Glenn when he yelled it.

"You know what? Shut up, man." Morales snapped.

Daryl let go of the body, "Y'all left my brother for dead. You had this coming." He pointed at the body.

Immediately I ran over to him, "You think this is our price?" I pointed at the wrapped up body of the little boy.

Daryl's scowl was wiped away as he looked down at the little boy, he looked away unable to meet my eyes. His hands were by his sides fiddling with the fabric of his pants.

"That little boy died just because you brother was left behind. Amy died, what was it an eye for an eye?" I got close in his face. He would look at me only for a moment then look away fast.

"What kind of person says that?" I whispered, "I know you're better than that, Daryl." His eyes looked back at me filled with shame.

"I get that you miss, Merle, but you got to stop taking it out on others. Remember, you're not the only one who lost someone." I narrowed my eyes at him. He gave me a small nod and swallowed thickly. He fidgeted under my stare. He couldn't hold my gaze as I looked up at him.

"Jim's been bit!" We heard Jacqui yell out.

"Stay here." Daryl ordered as he picked up the pickaxe. I didn't listen, I followed behind him earning a scowl from him.

"Show it to us." Daryl ordered to Jim. Everyone was circling around Jim now.

Jim tried to fight anyone who tried to check him but T-Dog came up right behind him grabbing his arms. When he had him secured, Daryl ran over lifting Jim's shirt revealing to everyone a bite mark on his abdomen. When everyone saw, Daryl and T-Dog jumped away like just touching Jim would get them infected.

"I'm OK. I'm OK." Jim repeated weakly. I covered my mouth in shock. I wanted to go to him and comfort him but as soon as I took a small step in Jim's direction, Daryl grabbed my arm stopping me and pulling me close to his side. He held the pickaxe out in front, ready to defend us if Jim suddenly turned and tried to eat us.

Rick came over leading Jim away to sit on a crate far away from us behind the RV. When Rick and Jim passed us, Daryl grabbed me again putting me behind me and watched every move Jim and Rick made. When they were many feet away, Daryl turned around facing me, "I don't want to see you around him."

"You're ordering me around, Daryl?" I quirked a brow.

"Yea, I am. So stay away from him." He walked away a bit then turned back, "And don't get around Andrea and the body until someone has shot it in the head."

"Is there anything else I can't do?" I growled out through clenched teeth.

"Don't argue with me, girl, I'm tired of arguing with you today." He walked off then to where everyone was gathered, I followed behind him.

"What do we do?" Lori asked as we gathered.

"It's different now, he's alive. We never had to deal with one who was still alive." Carol commented.

"I say we put a pickaxe in his head. And the dead girl's. And be done with it." Daryl rasped, he looked over to see if I was still beside him. I was looking at Jim, worried and scared for him. I felt Daryl tap my hand bringing my attention back to the group.

"Is that what'd you want?" Shane asked; I felt his hand grab mine bringing me to his side. I felt Daryl's hand tugging at mine again. No one noticed the tug-o-war going on. I just pulled my hands away from the two and crossed my arms.

"Yea and I'd thank ya while you did it." Daryl looked at me for a second after replying, I then felt him tug at a pants loop. He wanted me by his side while Shane wanted me near him. Why were they fighting over me?

"I hate to say it-I never thought I would, but I agree with Daryl." When Dale said this, I walked away. I felt hands subtly grab at him but I pulled away walking over to Jim.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a weak smile, "Aren't you worried I'll eat you?"

"You're not one of those things." I knelt in front of him.

"I will be." He frowned. I clenched with emotion at his words, I didn't want to see this nice man turn.

"Rick will think of something. He's da man with da plan." I earned a little smile from Jim.

"Do you want some water?" I asked. He nodded. I took a water bottle from my bag that I always kept on me. I opened it for him. He took a small sip before nodding to me and handing it back.

"You keep it." I smiled. Subconsciously I did worry about drinking after him, he was infected and I felt like a total douche for thinking it.

"Thanks." He set the bottle beside him.

"Y'all go looking for aspirin. I'll do what needs to be done!" I heard Daryl yell; suddenly I was pushed back by Daryl as he prepared to kill Jim. Luckily Shane and Rick stopped him. Rick put his gun to Daryl's head and Shane just between Daryl, Jim, and I.

"We don't kill the living." Rick said firmly.

"That's funny coming from a guy who has his gun to my head." Daryl's voice was extra raspy. If the situation was different, like he wasn't trying to kill a man, I would've thought it was sexy, but right now all I wanted was to smack him upside his big head.

"We may not agree with everything, but on this we do." Shane said. Daryl shot me a quick look, his eyes filled with shame when he saw my shocked/angry look. He let Shane take away the pickaxe. When Rick lowered his gun, Daryl stomped away.

"Hey, you alright?" Shane asked bending down to help me up.

"I'm fine." I said. Shane looked me over and dusted me off; he paid extra attention to my back and butt.

"That Daryl is a wild card, alright. I've put several awhile like him and his brother. Promise me, you'll stay away from him." Shane looked me in the eyes.

I avoided making the promise, "We got any plans about what to do with Jim?"

"Yea, we're heading to the CDC, hoping they have a cure or something. Personally I think we should go to Fort Benning, but no one listens to me. What do you think?" He checked me out before looking up in my eyes.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm a follower not a leader. When I was alone, I never had to worry about this kind of stuff. I just stayed in one place until it was no longer safe then went to the next safe place. But most army bases that I came across were overrun with walker soldiers."

"So you think Fort Benning's a bad idea?" Shane's jaw tense and his body took a defensive pose.

"No, it might be worth a shot, but so might Rick's. Both might be overrun and we'll be in a big stinky pile of fucked. That's the thing, you won't know until you go, but always make sure you have several different plans just in case." I explained.

Shane smirked, "You got a way with words, girl."

"Thank you, sir." I bowed my head playfully serious.

"Well, we'll be heading for the CDC tomorrow." He smiled, checking me out again.

When he walked away, I looked over to Daryl, who had been watching me the entire time. His pose was also defensive as he watched Shane walk away from me. What was Daryl thinking? I got that he was attractive, but the tugging me at his side…what was that about? I shrugged mentally, Oh well. Better start getting packed and see out plans Rick has.

* * *

**Hey guys, let me know what you think. I like hearing from you. **


	6. Tug-o-war Round 2

**Heart of Dixon**

** Chapter 6: Tug-o-War Round 2**

**I have no ownership of the Walking Dead or its characters, only Robin.**

_Daryl's POV_

* * *

How can that girl make me feel guilty with just one look? Everything she says gets to me. I felt a pang in my chest when I saw her sad face when she saw the dead kid. I was embarrassed when she guessed how I thought she was hot. I felt ashamed when she yelled at me for saying how the camp deserved the attack. I don't get it, but it's not 'cause I like her or anything, she's just hot. What would Merle say if he knew what I was going through?

**Ah, come on, Darylina, she's a fine piece of ass. Now grow a pair and take dat pussy in da woods. **Right, that's probably what he would have said. Then I would get mad and walk away.

I didn't see Robin that way, as a piece of ass. I didn't know how I saw her. When I found out Jim was bitten, without thinking I yanked her to my side. The damn girl wanted to go over to Jim but I stopped her when she tried. I watched her every time she would pass by Andrea; I kept my crossbow ready in case she started moving. I didn't want her biting Andrea then going right after Robin. I knew it was crazy and that she could take care of herself.

The night of the attack I saw her take down three walkers with just a stupid crowbar before she fell. I was going to help another guy, a walker was about to get him, but when I saw that walker grab a hold of her, I turned to her and shot it. The other guy died because I chose to save her instead, I felt guilty but not much as I should have.

I just lifted a body on the bed of my truck, when I felt the need to find her again. I didn't have to look hard; I found her reading by the fire pit. I wasn't pissed that she wasn't working; she started working before even I did and that was at dawn. Not only did she drag bodies around, made sure they didn't come back, and then wrap them up for burying but she helped Carol cook breakfast, wash the all dishes, fold all the dry clothes, and then she brought everyone their clothes. When she was assigned a job she did without complaining and was done before the others.

I pulled off my gloves and shoved them in my back pocket, as I made my way over there I noticed people scurrying away as I drew near. Carol grabbed Sophia pulling her away and making her go into the RV. Miranda, Morales' wife, took her kids away from me too. Glenn looked up and looked away fast hoping I didn't notice his scared look. I was used to it, I was a Dixon, and no one trusted a Dixon. They're scared looks didn't 'hurt my feelings' or whatever people call it. Heck, I wanted them to be scared, that way they would leave me the hell alone…

Robin didn't even look up when I got close; she just kept reading her book. I looked up seeing the others watch me closely. The women watched me worried that I would hurt or yell at Robin but they didn't do a thing. T-Dog watched with a shovel clenched in his hands, ready to jump in case I tried to do anything. Glenn tried to get Robin's attention, maybe to get her to run away. Rick and Dale watched curiously while Shane stared me down holding a rifle, finger on the trigger. All they're reactions was just pissing me off, I just over by her. What was I doing by her?

I was getting a bit tired of her ignoring me; I cleared my throat to get her attention. She jumped slightly, and then looked at me with an apologetic smile. She pulled a feather from the back of the book placing it in her spot then turned her attention back to me with another smile.

"Sorry, it was a really good part." She said.

I sat down in front of her, "Whatcha reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." She answered.

"What's it about?" I asked. I wasn't that interested, I wasn't that much of a reader but I liked to hear her talk to me. I pulled my rag out of my back pocket and started to clean my crossbow and arrows.

"If I told you, it wouldn't make that much sense if you didn't know what the first was about. The Goblet of Fire is the fourth book." She explained pulling an arrow out of the pile that I just wiped off and started fiddling with it and twirling in it her fingers.

"OK then, what's the first book about?" I grunted watching her play with the arrow. I didn't like it when people touched my shit but I didn't really mind her doing it.

"The first is about a boy named Harry Potter who lives with his cruel Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. One day suddenly he starts getting letters, but he doesn't know from who. It doesn't get to read them because his uncle won't let him. Then a man named Hagrid appears and tells Harry that the reason he's been so different is that he's a wizard, his parents were as well. The letters are from a school called Hogwarts. When he goes to the wizarding word, he finds out he's famous because somehow while he was still a small baby, he stopped a terrible and dark wizard named Lord Voldemort." She explained.

"Huh, sounds weird." I said, wiping down my crossbow and checking the string for any tears.

"But it's so good!" She grinned big, "I found all the books while scavenging. You want to borrow the first book?"

I looked up at her, half shocked and half amused, "Do I look like a guy who reads a lot?"

She gave me a once over then shrugged, "Do you have anything better to do with all the free time you have on your hands?"

"Girl, I go out and hunt squirrels and shit!" I felt defensive.

"Alright Rambo, give the squirrels a chance to have babies." She laughed lightly, "I'm just saying reading is a good way to take your mind away from all the chaotic crap going around us. It's good to just let go and let your mind go on a journey."

"That sounds like druggy shit, 'let your mind go on a journey'. Drugs were Merle's things, not mine." I joked but then I felt a stab of pain, Merle was gone.

"I never got high intentionally." Robin said taking my mind of Merle.

I smirked, "You got high unintentionally?"

She smiled mischievously, "I helped paint most of the classrooms at my old school, the paint fumes got to me."

"How'd that go?" I smiled.

"I spent the day seeing and talking to pink elephants." She said so seriously making me laugh out. She broke down and started laughing too. I liked her laugh, it was light and carefree.

"I can see that, but I'd think you'd act like you saw pink elephants all the time." I teased.

She looked at me with mock offence then turned to her other side, "Can you believe this guy? I know you are not a pink elephant; you clearly are a lime green rhino. The nerve of him!" She turned back to me pretending to be angry, her bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout, "You sir, have insulted him."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, "Tell him to grow a pair."

Robin laughed out then, "Oh no, I will not get in between this. So you want to borrow the book?"

I shrugged, "Why not? But if I start seeing pink elephants or green rhinos then I'll be done with that shit."

"Lime green. There's a difference." She stuck her tongue at me, she bent over handing him a book and my arrow placed on top of it.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I took the book from her. When I looked away, I noticed that the group was still starring at us; instead of worried they were shocked. _Yea, I can talk to someone without being an ass. Take a fucking picture._

The only one who wasn't shocked or curious was Shane. His hands were still clenched tight on his gun. The prick looked so mad I thought he would try and kill me now. Was something going on between him and Robin? I knew girls liked men like him, pretty boys. I didn't know if she liked him, she shouldn't. The man was the reason her brother was dead. Anyway, he sure seemed to like her.

Robin was pretty…she was a bit shorter than me, her forehead reached my chin. She was tall but had nice curves, an ass that I wouldn't mind holding onto. No, stop it you don't want to have sex with that girl! But she has nice tits too, C's maybe, possibly D's. I've always been more of a tit loving man whereas Merle liked asses. I felt another pang thinking about Merle, but it made me stop thinking about her boobs.

I heard growling behind me, I spun around seeing the walker Amy lift sit up off the ground into Andrea's arms. Andrea cried and kept going on how she was sorry. I felt another urge to protect Robin; I pulled her out of her sit taking her crowbar, just in case. I kept my other arm around her waist, holding her to me.

She clutched my shirt as she watched Andrea pull out her gun bringing it to Amy's head. She didn't take her eyes off them when the walker's had clutched Andrea's hair bringing her in close. Andrea said she was sorry again before shooting her, making Robin jump when the gun went off. The walker fell limp back on the ground with its hand at its side. Andrea held the body to her as she cried.

Robin looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes; I knew watching the scene made her think of Jake. I felt the urge to hold in my arms, but she didn't want to be held be me. What woman would ever want me?

"Robin, you alright?" Shane asked, taking her away from my side and pulling her into his arms. He sent me a smug look as he leaned down to kiss her head.

"I'm fine." She said pushing him away. She walked off in a hurry wiping at her face, I watched her walk to her tent then go inside.

"Stay away from her, Dixon." Shane warned. I turned back to him, eyes narrowed.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please." I said, "You ain't her or my fuckin' keeper."

"I'm the group's leader and whatever I say goes." He got up in my face.

"Funny, seems like no one here knows that, they've been following Rick's orders." Shane looked like he was about to explode, I couldn't help but smirk at him. He was barely holding on. I was waiting for him to try and hit me; I've been wanting to get back at him since he put me in the chokehold.

"Come on, Shane, we got to finish with the graves." Rick called. Shane looked me up and down before spitting in my direction, I wanted to knock his teeth at then, but Rick was watching. Every time I moved a toe in a direction he didn't like, his gun was at my head again.

"Y'all can head down to where we're burying them." Rick called out to everyone.

I didn't want to go down there; I didn't have anyone buried there. These people wasn't my family, they weren't blood. I looked over to the small body on the truck, I didn't know the kid. I was rarely around the others and I certainly didn't take the time to get to know the kids. His momma, if she was alive, no doubt made sure he was never around me.

I decided to go more there for him. If I couldn't bury my brother, though he wasn't dead, I could still help bury this kid. Plus I thought Robin would like it too. I wondered then, why she wasn't mad at me when I pushed her trying to get to Jim. I fully excepted it when I went over to her earlier but she looked like she was actually happy to see me. I could not figure out that girl.

I was going to stop by her tent, see if she was coming, but the black woman was able to get her to come back. I was walking behind them as I went over to my truck. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her ass as she walked. Her legs looked nice and toned from her skinny jeans, what I'd give to have those draped over my shoulders.

**That's right you, you're a Dixon. You take that girl off somewhere and show her ya 'lil Dixon. **Merle's voice came in my head again. _Shut up, Merle, _I thought. I pushed away the dirty thoughts about Robin, I didn't like how just the thought of her was making my dick hard. I just needed to jerk off, I haven't done it in a while, is all and I left it at that.

I hopped in my truck then drove over to the hill where we were burying the bodies; I got there before the others did. Rick and Shane were digging the holes, as I cut off the engine, I heard a bit of their argument. Shane still was bitching about us going of looking for Merle and the guns.

I got out of the truck, "I still think it's a mistake not burning these bodies. It's what we said he'd do, right? Burn 'em all. Wasn't it the idea?"

The others were showing up now, Robin came right over to my side along with Jacqui. "At first." Shane answered.

"The Chinaman gets all emotional, says it not the thing to do and we just follow him along? These people need to know, who the hell is in charge here, what the rules are." I said to Rick, he's the new leader so he needs to do it right.

"There are no rules." Robin answered emotionless, quiet.

"Well, that's the problem. We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and bury our dead. It's what people do." I rolled my eyes at Olive Oyl.

I looked over at Robin, who was staring at an empty grave, "What you thinkin' about?" I asked, quiet enough where only she could hear.

"No one was able to bury my brother, was there?" She didn't look up at me when she asked.

"There wasn't enough time, walkers were everywhere." I answered feeling guilty.

"I know." She sniffed wiping at her face, "I don't blame you." She looked up at me then.

"You made sure that he didn't come back, and that's what matters." She gave me a sad smile.

"I tried to warn him." I don't know why I told her that, she already knew. Merle told her.

"I know." She nodded, "Do you think Shane wanted him to die? He said it was an accident but I'm not sure I believe him but you were there." She whispered.

I nodded slowly, I think Shane did. He was pissed when Merle, Jake, and I made it back unharmed. He practically shoved Jake out the door when he told him to lead the walkers off. I knew he didn't forget about the truck being out of gas, he was there when Merle and I emptied it. Shane didn't want me to go after Jake to warn him, but I went away. I owned him; he saved my life, Merle's too.

When I got back and told Shane about Jake dying, he just shrugged and said, 'it happens, deal with it'. He wasn't fucking torn up about Jake's death. He didn't care as long as he lived.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Why do you trust me?" I asked; why was she taking my word. As far as she knew, I could be lying.

She stared at my face, "You wouldn't lie about something like that. I doubt you lie at all, you strike me as the brutally honest type who never sugar coats. Don't worry, that's actually a good trait in a person."

The girl shocked me again. Did she compliment me?

Rick and Shane went on some patrol after the funeral and now we were all gathered around the fire pit. Robin was placed in the middle of Shane and I. My fingers curled around the belt loop on one side of her pants, I didn't want her near Shane. Shane held the other side's belt loops; he wanted her for his self. I made sure no one saw us as we both tried to subtly pull her closer to ourselves like we did yesterday when we discussed Jim.

I could tell Robin was getting aggravated with it; every so often she would push our hands away, but when Shane grabbed the loop again so did I. I wasn't going let him win; no way she wanted to be next to her brother's murderer.

"I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now look, there are no guarantees either way. I'll be the first one to admit that. I've know this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stick together." Shane said, with the last he squeezed Robin's shoulder. I noticed how uncomfortable she looked and the look Lori shot her. The damn bastard was just using Robin as to make Olive Oyl jealous.

"So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?" He asked the others nodded to him. Then we all started to eat what little food we had left, we wouldn't be able to get anymore for the journey.

After we ate, we went our separate ways. I climbed into a tent, it was quite. I wasn't used to quiet; Merle was always loud talking about drugs, women, or his plan to make off with the group's supplies. I didn't know what I would do in the quiet tent; I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. Then I remembered about the book Robin let me borrow, I thought what the hell and I picked it up. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, _I started reading and immediately was drawn into the book. I got to chapter six before I couldn't keep my eyes opened then I went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning we broke camp, packed everything away either in the RV or the back of my truck. Rick and Shane gave us the plan again, told her to honk my horns if anything happened. When we were about ready to leave, Morales and his family decided they didn't want to be a part of the group anymore. I was annoyed how they gave them a gun and ammo, we fucking need that to survive, but the look Robin shot me kept me from saying anything.

"So Robin, who you riding with?" Shane asked her smiling that smile that women loved. Robin wasn't affected by it at all.

"She's riding with me." I said for her, taking the bag she was holding.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shane growled trying to take the bag.

"Fuckin' let go, man." I snapped pulling it closer to me.

"You let go." He snarled pulling to more to him.

"Both of you let go!" Robin yelled, both of us stopped tugging to look at her, "You need to stop. You're like two dogs fighting over a milkbone and I refuse to be your freaking milkbone."

She yanked the bag out of our grasp, "I'm riding in the RV…with Dale." She shouldered the bag walking away.

"Whatever didn't really want you to ride with me anyway." I hit the air in front of me.

She turned back give me an amused grin, "Whatever you say, Daryl."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. I love hearing from you. :) What do you think about Daryl reading Harry Potter? What do you think about Robin? Any thing you think I should include? Let me know! 'Til next time, I love ya faces!**


	7. Dreams and Smiles

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 7: Dreams and Smiles**

_Third POV_

**Thanks ARG613, I'm glad you're liking it so far. :)**

**Sillygabby, here's you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Robin is definitely not going to wide up with Shane. You made my day with the long review.**

**Thanks for reviewing! It makes my day! Just in case you're curious, I don't own the Walking Dead. Yea, I know, it's sad.**

* * *

Robin, Shane, and Daryl could not stop thinking about their dream they had the night before. Shane dreamed that he was asleep in his tent when it woke up to someone entering. He could not see their faces; it was so dark in his tent. Just has he thought to tell them to leave or turn on his lantern, his tent brightened. The two forms were Lori and Robin. Lori wore a black negligee that Shane could see her matching thong and nipples through. Robin wore a red corset with a red G-String and black fishnet stockings. Both make up was done perfect with dark red lipstick and black cat eyes. Just seeing them standing before him made Shane get an instant hard on.

"What y'all doing here?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why do you think we're here?" Robin asked coyly making Lori laugh seductively.

"I got an idea, but I'd think I want to hear it from you." He asked; he could play their little game.

"We want you to fuck us, Shane." Lori smiled, "Fuck us like my weak husband can't."

"Or how that redneck trash can't." Robin added, moving one hand to cup her breast while the other went into the front of her thong. Both went down to their hands and knees crawling over to him.

"We want to serve you." Lori kissed his feet.

"Y'all do anything I say?" Shane quirked a brow.

"Anything." Robin moaned kissing just above his knees while rubbing her body against his leg.

"Command us, baby." Lori moaned too kissing his hips.

"You're our leader, even if those spineless bastards don't see it." Robin kissed, licked, and nibbled his chest making his cock twitch in his pants.

"You're the strongest, they don't know what it takes to survive." Lori kissed his neck.

"So you will really do whatever." Shane wanted to be clear.

"Without question." Robin answered kissing around his lips.

He pushed them away, "Let's start out with some hot lessy action then we'll see where to go to next." Shane was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Daryl dreamed he was alone in the woods hunting in a quiet forest. It was early morning so the forest was blanketed in a thick fog making the woods look eerily. He didn't find anything: no animals or walkers. He didn't like how it was too quiet; he should be hearing birds or insects but the only sound was his feet crunching on the forest floor. He walked several more minutes until he finally heard something, a girl's laughter. When he turned around, he saw Robin wearing a knee length white dress. She just stood there smiling on a small hill.

"What you think you doing here? Alone with no protection?" Daryl snapped. She laughed sweetly, she checked him out while biting her lip then she ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Daryl yelled. He waited just a moment before he decided to run after her. He reasoned it was just to keep her from doing something stupid, but really he liked the look she gave him when she checked him out. He could not stop staring when she bit her bottom lip, how he wished he could do that instead.

He lost her while running, where could she be? Daryl didn't even see her footprints in the ground. He turned around calling for her, "Girl! Where the hell are you?"

Daryl heard her laugh again to the left of him, turning that way; he saw a flash of her white dress. He took off after her without a second thought. He lost her twice more and he would find her again by hearing her laugh and a glimpse of her dress. Daryl knew he should be getting tired of the game, but his inner hunter was excited. He couldn't stop himself from smirking when he saw a flash of her and laugh when he heard her laugh. Finally he caught sight of her again as she disappeared through a door in the bottom of a tree house.

"Now I got ya." Daryl smirked climbing up behind her. He opened the door and climbed inside. The tree house was bigger than he thought; it fit a twin bed, a small table with two stools, and a large truck at the foot of the bed. Robin sat on the bed smiling.

"Why you lead me here?" He asked. Robin didn't answer as she stood up from the bed; it only took two steps before she was standing right in front of him. Before Daryl could ask her another question, Robin grasped his head pressing her lips against his.

It took a minute before he kissed her back hungrily. He fisted his hands through her hair pulling her more against him. Daryl trapped her body against the wall, he pinned her hips down with his. He ground his hard on against her so she would know what she was doing to him. Robin moaned in his mouth, her kisses became hungrier. She ran her fingers through his hair then pulled him away.

"I want you to fuck me." She whispered against his lips. Daryl nearly cam hearing her say that. He didn't say anything as he knelt down yanking the dress down her body. He groaned when he saw that she wore no bra or panties.

"Such a dirty girl." He groaned pulling her back to kissing him again.

"Only for you." She said in between kisses. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. Daryl plopped her on the bed making her giggle, "Mr. Dixon, you are wearing too much clothes."

Daryl practically ripped off his clothes so he could be naked with her. As soon as he was completely naked, Daryl crawled on the bed covering her body with his. Immediately they went back to their devouring kisses. They were going to skip foreplay and go right into what they wanted most. Daryl was ready to plunge his hard cock right into her slick center when suddenly he heard someone calling him and telling him to wake up.

Daryl woke up to Dale standing at the entrance of his tent, "Come on, son, we'll be leaving soon."

"Get the hell outta my tent, old man!" Daryl snarled through clenched teeth. Dale quickly left zipping up the tent leaving Daryl alone. Before he got up, he knew he had to deal with his hard on. He was just happy his sleeping bag kept Dale from seeing it.

He pulled it out of it pants, he'd have to be quick; not that it would be much of a problem. He was as hard as a rock and it was overflowing with pre-cum. He thought of his dream as he stroked, he came thinking about her breathy moans as she kissed him and when she said she wanted to fuck him. He cleaned up the mess with one of his many rags meant for cleaning his crossbow.

When Daryl was dressed, he packed up his things and then took down his tent. He placed both on the back of his truck then went to go see how everyone was grouped up. Robin stood near Jacqui, he noticed how tired she looked, but when he walked up she still gave him a small smile. Daryl fought back the smile he wanted to give her and just nodded to her instead.

He also noticed right away the hungry look Shane was giving her making Daryl feel protective and jealous. He desperately wanted to punch in Shane's teeth; Shane had no right to look at her that way. Daryl thought Shane didn't have any right to look at her period; he also thought Shane didn't have the right to be near or talk to Robin.

In the back of his mind, Daryl thought he himself was not worthy of her attention. He felt responsible for Jake's death too. He figured the reason he wanted to be around her and make sure Shane didn't was to make up to her brother. He'd look after her for her brother.

Daryl was distracted when he saw Robin bend down to pick up some of her bags. Her jeans were tight over her ass making it look more inviting. He imagined walking up behind her and ripping her jeans off then taking her from behind while pulling on her hair. The thought made his dick twitch. Not again, Daryl groaned in his head.

"That girl sure has a nice ass and she puts the other women to shame with her tits. Though I wouldn't mind her a tad bit skinnier." Shane said beside him.

"Best you look somewhere else." Daryl growled through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Shane smirked.

"You don't have the right. You ain't good enough." He answered with a scowl.

Shane laughed aloud, "Oh, and you are? Man, that's rich. Thanks for that, I haven't had a good laugh since the shit hit the fan."

Daryl was near his breaking point, he hated when people laughed at him. He had been mocked all his life by his dad, his brother, kids at school because he didn't have the best things, and even his teachers. He never felt good enough for anything; he didn't even feel good enough to be around Robin. He reminded himself again that the reason was to keep her safe, that he didn't like her.

"I didn't kill her brother." Daryl growled.

"I didn't either; damn walkers and his stupidity killed him." Shane narrowed his eyes at Daryl. He wondered if he had to silence Daryl later, he didn't want Robin to know. He had lied to her telling it was an accident and that he make guilty. All Jake was to Shane was a chance for Lori, Carl, and him to get out alive; the others were just a bonus.

"You did kill him and ain't no smart girl gonna believe that your innocent."

"I didn't say she was smart." Shane smiled.

Now he had done it. Daryl couldn't hold back anymore, he punched Shane in the jaw before Shane had the chance to dodge. Shane recovered fast enough to hit Daryl back in the stomach driving the air out of him. Shane landed two more hits before Rick, T-Dog, and Morales ran over stopping the fight. The others watched as the men struggled.

"Now today! Not now!" Rick ordered in Daryl's face as Morales and T-Dog held him back.

"Maybe your friend should stop talking shit." Daryl wouldn't admit how he was defending Robin.

"Me talking shit, I wasn't the one talking about 'how sweet Robin's ass was'!" Shane yelled. Everyone looked at Daryl like he was a rapist then. The men looked like they wanted to be the crap out of him, and the women were worried about themselves. What if he looked at them that well?

"I wasn't talking about her ass. You was!" Daryl yelled pointing at Shane, but no one believed him.

"To hell with what y'all think." Daryl stormed off climbing into his truck.

Great now Robin probably won't want to be around me now, she probably thinks I'm a big pervert.

His truck door suddenly opened and Robin plopped herself in the sit beside him. She gave him a small smile that surprised him. He was expecting her to yell at him or try to hit him or for her to just to avoid him at all possible.

"What you doing in my truck?" Daryl rasped with a frown.

"Wanted to see how you were doing?" She answered.

"I'm fine, now get." Daryl snapped, when she didn't move, "What you still doing here, I'm a sick perv, you don't want to be around me."

She laughed making Daryl frown more, "Please Daryl, you and I both know you didn't say anything about my 'sweet ass'. Even if you did think it was sweet, you wouldn't have told Shane that."

"So you believe me." She shocked him again.

She nodded, "Yupe, and I made sure Rick wouldn't kick you out."

"How?" Daryl was curious of what she could have said. She couldn't possibly say she didn't believe Shane because no matter what Rick would.

"I told him if he made you leave, I was going with you." She stuck up her chin with pride.

"You what!?" Daryl was really floored now, did she mean it?

"They were talking about kicking you out of the group so I told them if you go, I go." She explained then laughed, "You should have seen Shane's face when Rick said you could stay, he got all pissed."

Daryl chuckled a bit, still staring at her completely shocked, "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"I like you and I don't want you to leave." She said simply.

Daryl didn't know if he could be surprised anymore more today. She, Robin, liked him, Daryl Dixon! She didn't know it but Daryl felt himself swell with pride. He felt like such a teenager from high school when the crush says they liked you too. That was what it was really. But poor stubborn Daryl had to push down the feeling and deny the feelings he was feeling. Doubt filled his mind, like could mean all kinds of things. She just wanted to be his friend, or better yet use him as some kind of body guard.

"Girl, you don't know me. Besides I do better on my own anyhow, I just might leave." He said.

"If you were going to leave, you would have the moment you find out Merle wasn't coming back to camp." She said very serious.

"You don't know me or my plans. Now get outta my fuckin' truck." He leaned over her opening the door for her, brushing her breasts with his arm making him blush and praying she didn't notice.

"You turn from pleasant to butt wad fast, you know that." She frowned climbing out, "By the way, Rick wants to talk to everyone before we head out." She closed his door and walked off. Daryl wouldn't admit but he checked out her butt as she walked away.

He cussed himself for being a jerk but he couldn't risk her using him. Or worse if he actually showed he cared-not that he did (he told himself)-and she stab him in the back. He been stabbed too much in the back in his life, he had the scars to prove it. Though he wasn't actually stabbed by his father but he was beaten until he bled with rope, water hose, the belt, and anything that his father found that could do damage. Since his father, Daryl learned not to trust anyone. He pushed people away and convinced himself that he like being lonely, but in the back of his mind he wanted someone to not see him for the redneck everyone sees. He wanted someone to care like his family never did.

* * *

Robin was exhausted. She was not able to go back to sleep after her nightmare. The images of it still haunted her even as she broke camp, but she didn't let anyone know. She always kept the pain inside, something she learned growing up with her mother. She learned to smile through her pain.

In her dream she was running in the dark woods but she didn't know from what. She would stumble on fallen logs or branches only to get back up running for her life. She was drenched in sweat and blackish blood. She was looking for something as she ran a person or maybe her attacker. She didn't have a clue until she yelled in her dream. For Daryl.

After she screamed, she tumbled down on a cliff landing in a small creek. She twisted her ankle but she got up again, ignoring her pain. She had to get to her safe place, they couldn't get to the same place; they couldn't climb. Daryl would be there, he'd keep her safe.

Finally she saw their safe place ahead, the tree house built high in a large tree. It was built with sturdy wood. She climbed up the boards that were nailed into the tree that took her in the middle of the tree, under the tree house where the door was located. Robin pushed up the door and hauled herself inside. Then she used a metal bar to lock the door. She'd wait until Daryl arrived, she knew he would.

She heard a creak behind her, was he already here? She turned seeing a shadowy figure on the bed, she didn't know if it was Daryl. It had to be him; he was the only one who knew about the tree house other than her.

"Daryl, that you?" She asked hoarse, her throat hurt, she needed some water.

The figure didn't answer; he stood up from the bed and walked into the light. No, it couldn't be him. He was dead, Daryl told he was dead. Daryl would never lie to her, would he? The man did not speak as he stared down at Robin.

"How are you alive?" She asked nearing him. He looked exactly like the last time she saw him, his dirty blond hair was spiked giving the doctor a bad boy look. His blue eyes were clear and beautiful as ever. They looked so different from each other, Jacob and her. No one ever believed they were brother and sister, but that may have had something to do with the fact they had different fathers.

"I'm not." He snarled then he launched on her looking different. His skin was grey and decaying, he was no longer his handsome self. His eyes were cloudy and his hair was matted with blood. He wasn't her brother, he was a monster, a monster that ripped her flesh as she screamed and begged him to stop.

She heard herself scream Daryl's name right when she woke up. She didn't wake Jacqui up, that was good she didn't want anyone to know. It would make smiling through the pain harder if people knew she was in pain.

She spent the rest of the night crying until Jacqui woke up. She pretended to be asleep so Jacqui wouldn't question her. They got to work taking down the tent then set it on the back of Shane's jeep. She didn't pay attention to his flirts, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from hearing herself screaming as she was ripped apart or the face of her walker brother.

Robin started to wonder if she could fight for Rick as she said she would. She liked Rick, he was a sweet guy, but he wasn't Jacob. He wasn't real family. Besides he was dealing with being the new leader and with his family, he didn't talk to her hardly since they joined the new camp. Not that Robin would tell Rick about her dream or her desire to give up, he would know her pain and she wouldn't be able to smile through it. As Robin, climbed into the RV and stared out the window as the left the quarry, she wondered, how much longer would she fight? Would she have a reason to carry on? Would she have the strength? It was getting a lot harder to smile…

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! What did you think when Shane tried to blame Daryl or what about his dream? It was a bit weird writing it, I did not want to go into full detail about Lori on Robin. Did you like it when Daryl got mad when Shane said wished Robin was skinnier or not smart? Let me know people, it makes me happy and makes me write more.**

**'Til next time, I love ya faces!**


	8. Mr Sandman

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 8: Mr. Sandman**

**Thanks Mickey-Moo for letting me know, I thought I corrected everything, but I went through them all again. I should have gotten must of them. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Thanks Jshaffer and Silly Gabby, I hope you like this chapter too.**

** I do not own the Walking Dead. **

_Robin's POV_

* * *

We arrived at the CDC just as the sun was beginning to set. We pulled up alongside of the building, right away I knew our plan flopped. The CDC looked like a battle zone. There were bodies of walkers and soldiers everywhere. The smell of their bodies could even penetrate the RV. I gagged when Dale opened the RV door.

I shouldered my pack; I really didn't want to go out there, but I didn't want to be in this RV alone and I don't think they would give me much of a choice. I was the last one to the leave the RV and as soon as I stepped foot out I was attacked my several flies. Did I mention that I hate bugs? Well I do.

"Come on, Robin." Glenn wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "It will be alright, just try not to look at them."

I nodded at him, we joined our group. I was walked beside Sophia and Carol, trying to help calm the little girl. We walked silently so we wouldn't draw attention to any walkers, I saw several out in the distance but we would hopefully be inside the CDC before they even noticed us. Looking up at the CDC, I got the feeling that it was a bad idea. I kept walking away way, I was too tired to listen to my brain.

The CDC was closed down. Metal gates covered the doors. Shane, Rick, and the others couldn't pry them open. Shane beat on the doors hoping someone inside would answer but nothing. The place looked abandoned, but I did wonder who locked the doors. I shrugged mentally, they could have been locked a long time ago, who knew.

"There's no body here." T-Dog said defeated. Panic was on everyone's face now; we all knew the dangers of being in the city at night. Walkers got stirred up at night, I have no clue why.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked. So he was thinking it too.

"Walkers!" Daryl yelled, he grabbed a hold of me and pushed me crosser to the building. He made sure his body was in front of mine when he released his arrow in the soldier walker limping our way.

"You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl roared marching over to Rick. I got into the way hoping to stop him but he pushed me to the side.

"He made a call!" Shane yelled.

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl retorted.

"Shut up, you hear me, shut up!" Shane pushed Daryl. I felt anger surge through me as Shane pushed Daryl, I was ready to get between them too, but Daryl shot me a look saying 'don't even think about it'.

"Rick, this is a dead end." Shane ran over to Rick trying to reason with him but he didn't seem to be listening to anyone, "Do you hear me? No blame."

"Where we gonna go?" Carol sobbed holding onto Sophia.

"There's a warehouse not far from here. We could sneak there." I suggested.

"It's too close to the hot zone." T-Dog reasoned.

"We're right in fuckin' in the middle of the hot zone." Daryl snapped.

"We can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori hurried out.

"Rick, Fort Benning still an option." Shane suggested.

"It's a hundred miles in the opposite direction, how we gonna get there? We have no food and no fuel." I argued, "The warehouse isn't far and it isn't in the city. We could just lay low there until the morning and come up with a new plan." No one seemed to be playing any attention to my idea.

"125 I check the map." Glenn said. Was that all they heard?

"Forget Fort Benning, we need answers tonight, now." Lori demanded.

"Well think of something." Rick said. Carl was now crying loudly.

"Because my warehouse idea is total shit, please by all means think of something better." I mumbled, no one even noticed.

"Let's just go to the fuckin' warehouse Robin mentioned!" Daryl yelled. Yay, someone did hear!

"We'll do that." Shane agreed.

"It's only five minutes away; it's a food canning place." I explained.

"I know the one." Shane nodded.

"Let's get outta here." T-Dog said.

Daryl grabbed my arm pulling me along with him but stopped when Rick suddenly called out, "The camera-it moved."

Daryl and I shared a look before watching the camera ourselves, it didn't move.

"You imagined it." Dale said ready to go.

"It moved." Rick said again walking closer to the camera.

"Rick, it's dead, man. It's an automated device. It's gears, okay?" Shane explained, "They're just winding down. Now come on!" He spoke with force.

I gripped Daryl's arm tight, "We need to go Rick. We're in danger here."

Shane was tugging on Rick pulling him away from the camera. Rick screamed, "You're killing us", making me doubt his sanity now. We were watching the struggle when the doors suddenly opened. White light shined out blinding us. Oops, looks like we owe someone an apology.

Rick was the first to go in followed quickly by the rest. Inside was so white and clean-so untouched by the shit outside. We all looked around as we huddled close. Even Daryl stood close with the group; his chest nearly was pressed against my back, his hand on my waist clutching my belt loop.

"Anybody infected?" A man called from the stairs yielding a very intimidating gun. He was blond and tall, maybe late thirties. He was very pale and skinny.

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick explained.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked stepping closer to us, looking at each of our faces.

Rick, voice shaky, "A chance."

_Maybe some food, showers, and somewhere safe to sleep would be cool too._ I thought.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man replied.

"I know." The man looked at us again deciding. While he took us are in, I reached down to squeeze Daryl's hand. _Please God, let us stay._ I prayed.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." He said.

"We can do that." Rick nodded.

He lowered his gun, "If you stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." He ordered. He stood next to the door as the men ran outside grabbing what they could. Daryl told me to stay inside with the others, but I already grabbed my pack when we first walked in.

When the man had everything, the man closed the door and had Vi lock it and kill the power. We watched the gates come down over the doors. As I watched it lower, a stir happened in my 'gut'. Somehow we were going to regret this, I could feel it.

"Rick Grimes." Rick stuck his hand out to the man.

The man looked at his hand, "Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Dr. Jenner led us to an elevator where I was squeezed between Daryl and Shane in the very back. I forgot to mention how I hate elevators; it's all because of the first Resident Evil movie. All they were was metal boxes of death on pulleys. When it came to a sudden stop, I reached out grabbing both Daryl and Shane's hands. Shane winked at me making me mentally gag; Daryl ripped his hand out of mine giving me a scowl.

Finally it opened and it took all my self-control not to bulldoze over people to get out. I waited beside Daryl and when most filed out, I zoomed out and leaned against the wall feeling sick. Next time I would take the stairs.

"You alright?" Shane asked squeezing my shoulder making me feel sicker. Since Daryl told me he thought Shane want my brother to die his touch made me want to vomit.

"I'm fine." I said pulling away from him to join Carol and Sophia.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner turned slightly to ask.

"A little." Carol admitted.

"Try not to think about it." Jenner said in an uncaring tone.

I reached over and squeezed her hand; she gave me a warm smile and a nod letting me know she was fine. I looked away when I felt a tug at my belt loop, of course it was Daryl. The man didn't like when I held his hand but he refused to let go of my belt loop. I rolled my eyes at him. I wondered what he would grab a hold of if I were to cut off all my belt loops. I couldn't help but smile thinking about all the other places he could grab.

"What you smiling at girl?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"It's nothing." I smiled then asked, "Why do you always call me girl? My name is Robin. You could call me that or Robby."

"Robby is a shitty nickname." He grunted.

"Robin doesn't really give many nickname options. Well there's Rob…" I offered.

"Rob is a boy name." He said then thought a minute, "How about…Bitty?" He looked over to me.

"How about no?" I frowned; he gives me a nickname after a baby chicken?

"I've decided. Bitty it is." He nodded. He shot me a smirk when I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Oh, just you wait! I'll give you a nickname that's just plain ridiculous._

Jenner first led us into a room filled with computers but no people. I didn't see any people on the way here. Where was everyone? Jenner mentioned a Vi, so why didn't she show up yet.

"Vi, bring power to the main lab?" He called, and lights turned on all around, "Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where are the other doctors-the staff?" Rick asked.

"I'm it." Jenner frowned, "It's just me here."

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them…welcome." Jenner ordered.

From all around us we heard a robotic female say, "Hello guests. Welcome."

"I'm all that's left." Jenner repeated, "I'm sorry."

He walked away again, and then turned to us, "Follow me."

Jenner brought us in a large room filled with blue chairs where he told us to sit and wait for our turn for the blood test. Rick offered to go first along with Shane, Dale, and Lori. Of course Carl wanted to go first too so he would feel grown up. I gave him a smile when he volunteered.

As I waited, I sat beside Carol and Sophia. They were both afraid of needles. I didn't blame them, I wasn't too fond of them either but I wasn't scared. I know you shocked there's something I'm not afraid of. I went before they did. I laid my hand on the table for Jenner; he started to prepare my arm when I stopped him.

"It's got to be through the top of my hand." I informed him, "Doctors could never take blood in my arm, never could find the right vein."

"It's going to hurt." He frowned.

I shrugged, "That's the only way to get my blood." I laid my hand out to him, waiting. He went with it; he cleaned my hand then stuck the needle in. It didn't hurt that bad and I did have a high pain tolerance.

"What were they doing when they stuck the needle in your hand?" He asked. I don't he really cared, he just wanted to make conversation. It was far too quiet in the room.

"I'm anemic. I had an episode a few years back where they had to get me three pints of blood. It's not as bad, I just have to take iron pills." I said.

He nodded curtly, "Alright we're done. I didn't take as much, so you should be fine." He pressed a cotton swab on my knuckles and taped it down.

I sat back down, fished out my iron tablets and swallowed two dry. I looked up at Daryl who was watching me. He came closer to me, not sitting in the sit beside me but three sits away. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it then shook his head.

"What is it Daryl?" I asked.

"Nothing?" He grunted.

I shrugged and pulled out my book. I was finding my place when he spoke.

"What happens if you don't take those?" He asked.

I sighed, "I have a lot of dizzy spells, I might faint, I have a hard time breathing, sometimes get a bad headache, I have a hard time concentrating, and I can get really bad leg cramps."

"All of that could get ya killed these days. But not taking them won't kill you, will it?" He asked.

"If I just stopped taking them, my blood wouldn't be able to carry oxygen because it would be so thin that I could die. Or if I got hurt, I could easily bleed to death." I said.

"So ya take them every day?"

"Pretty much, and whatever vitamin I can get my hands on. It helps to eat stuff with a lot of iron."

He nodded at that then walked away. What was that all about?

After Andrea almost fainted, Jenner led us to the kitchen where we made pasta. Jenner pulled out several bottles of wine and Southern Comfort. Daryl grabbed the bottle just as he set it down on the table. He sat on one of the counters across from me. I wished he sat at the table beside me that way I didn't have to sit beside Shane, who's kept trying to put his hand of my knee. I would jerk my knee out away from his hand. He refused to get how I didn't want him to touch me there…or at all.

Dale was pouring everyone a glass of wine when he got to Carl. Lori wouldn't allow him to drink it but Rick managed to persuade her into letting him there. I laughed when Carl's face scrunched up from the taste.

"Better stick to soda pop, kids." Shane said shooting a wink at me.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said.

Glenn looked up with a smile, "What?"

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl turned to me, "You too, Bitty. Drink up." I got up to sit beside Daryl; I was having enough of Shane touching me.

I rolled my eyes but took a large sip of my wine anyway. I drank half of my glass, but Daryl refilled it fast, "Dear Sir, it looks like you are trying to get me intoxicated." I looked up at him with a smile, I was already getting tipsy.

"You can still say big words." He smiled lifting my glass to my lips, "You need to drink some more."

I drank another sip, "Intoxicated isn't really that big of a word." I slurred. I'm such a lightweight.

"Yes it is, and you said it again, so drink up." He smirked. I took a long sip earning a smile from him.

Shane starred at us with a mean look on his face. He didn't like all the attention I was giving to Daryl but I really could care less. I turned slightly to Daryl so more so I wouldn't have to look at Shane. Daryl gave me a little smile when I got closer.

I heard a loud clicking of glass, "It seems we talked thanked our host properly." Rick said.

"He is more than just our host?" T-Dog lifted his glass. I, along with the others, lifted my glass as well.

"Hear, hear!" They cheered.

"Booyah!" Daryl yelled making me giggle like crazy. I laugh a lot when I'm tipsy.

"Huzzah!" I yelled! We cheered some more. Some yelled Booyah and yelled huzzah.

"So when are you going to tell us what the hell happened here, Doc?" Shane asked all serious. We quieted down to hear.

"All the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane fiddled with his wine glass before looking over to Jenner.

"We're celebrating Shane; we don't need to do this now." Rick said.

"That's why we're here right? This was your move. Supposed to find all the answers." Shane turned on full dick mode, "Instead we find him." He jutted his thumb at Jenner with a humorless laugh.

Jenner said glaring at Shane now, "We found one man, why?"

"When things got bad a lot of people left to be with their families." Jenner explained, "And when things got worse, when the military got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?" Shane leaned back in his chair.

Jenner's glare was back, "No, some couldn't handle walking out the door. Some…opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." He voice broke a little. The room became dead silent then. Everyone looked down at the plates depressed.

"But you stayed, why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." He explained.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill man." Glenn said to Shane.

* * *

When we finished eating, Jenner led us down a long hall, "You can all take showers, but go easy on the hot water."

"Hot Water?" Glenn turned to T-Dog and I with a large smile.

"That's what the man said?" T-Dog said with his own large shower.

I ran into the first room with a bathroom and stripped naked. I was so excited to have a hot shower again. I squealed when I turned on the hot water. Sorry Jenner, but there is no way I could go easy. I wanted to take my time and enjoy it.

I moaned when I stepped under the shower. I took a long time to wash my hair then wash my body. I shaved my legs and under my arms. It was weird seeing all the brown water coming off me. I didn't think I was that dirty, but it felt so good to be clean again.

* * *

I waited for the rest to fall asleep before I left my room. I needed something to help me stay awake. I found the CDC's food stores. There were tons of sodas so I grabbed several of them. I grabbed a handful of chocolate bars too. I was on my way out when I bumped into someone. That someone was Daryl.

"Whatchu doin' 'wake?" He slurred.

"I wanted a midnight snack. What's your excuse?" I asked. He leaned against the door way with an almost empty bottle of Southern Comfort.

"Wanted somethin' else. Somethin' stronger." He replied, "But you should be sleepin'. You haven't slept good…in 'while. I seen ya exhausted. It won't help your 'nemia."

"Go home, Daryl. You're Drunk." I smiled at his worry.

"Bitty, I don't live here." He grunted, "But you still need to go ta bed. Now don't make me throw you on me shoulder. I'll do it."

"Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming." I sighed. I put the sodas and chocolate bars in my bag.

We walked to my room. He closed the door behind us and threw himself on the couch across from the bed. He opened up his new bottle of whiskey and downed a lot of it. I sat on my bed waiting for him to leave. I wasn't really going to fall asleep.

"You can go now, Daryl. I'm going to bed." I lied.

"I'll leave when you fall asleep." He slurred then took another sip, "So crawl into bed and go to sleep. Go on."

I sighed sadly, "I can't." I hung my head in shame.

"Why not?" He asked gruffly.

"When I close my eyes, I see Jacob. He's a walker, he kills the group. Kills you and then me last." Tears ran down my face, "I don't want to see it again."

Daryl got up and set down beside me, he pulled me into his arms, "He ain't coming back. I put him down, remember. He ain't going to kill you or me."

I sobbed harder into his chest, "I can still hear the screams from the nightmare. I just want them to stop. Make them stop."

Daryl moved to dig something out of it pocket, it looked like a bottle of pills, "You need to take one of these. It's a Valium. I got it outta my brother's stash, thought you could use them. It will help you fall asleep." He said.

I shook my head violently, "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to hear the screams."

"Hey, calm down." Daryl grabbed my face to look him in the eye, "You won't hear the screams. You'll sleep and I'll be right here with you. Alright? Take one of these." He opened the bottle and shook it. He handed me one and cracked open a soda.

I took it without a fight. Daryl helped me lay down and pulled the covers over me. He turned off the lights; I couldn't see him but I know he got right back on the couch.

"You promise you won't leave?" I asked.

"I promise." He said.

"Thanks." I felt the pill already kicking in, but until I fell asleep I sang my grandma's favorite song when she was still alive not caring that Daryl could hear:

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen._

_Give him two lips like roses and clover._

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

"My mom liked that song." I heard Daryl said quietly.

_Sandman, I'm so alone._

_Don't have nobody to call my own._

_Please turn on your magic beam._

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

I fell asleep and it was the best night's sleep I've had in such a long time. I didn't dream about Jacob or hear any screams. This dream was nice. In my dream, I was being chased through the ones by the cutest redneck I've ever seen. Thanks, Mr. Sandman.

* * *

**So what do you think? Isn't drunk Daryl cute? Any suggestions for Robin's nickname for Daryl? **

**Would you like it if I wrote a story about Daryl and Robin meeting WITHOUT walkers? **

**'Til next time, I love ya faces!**


	9. Promise

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 9: Promise**

_KaneCenaZombie12: Glad you loved the chapter. I love the sandman song too, I heard it and immediately thought of Daryl and thought I had to put it in a chapter. Pookie is a good choice of a nickname for him too. She'll start calling him a nickname in the next chapter. _**  
**

_Jshaffer: I'm going to start writing their walkerless story, I just have to think of how they'll meet and other details. :) I thought about Dare or Darey-poo._

_Micky-Moo: I laughed at all the nickname choices. Robin will most likely call him an annoying one just to bug him since she's not a big fan of the nickname he gave her, but when the romance starts she'll call him one of those nicknames you thought of. I really like 'my hunter'. I was thinking about Daryl getting cold and joining her but I wasn't quite sure so you helped me make up my mind. _

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well! **

**I do not own the Walking Dead, only my OC.**

_Third POV_

* * *

Daryl listened as Robin sang Mr. Sandman, a song his mother used to love when she was alive. Robin wasn't the best singer, but Daryl liked how soft it was. Her voice got quieter and quieter until Daryl knew she fell asleep. He sat on the couch listening to her breathe, waiting for a moment when she might give a sign that she was having a nightmare so he could wake her up. Thankfully she didn't make a noise and Daryl, who was very drunk at this point, was getting sleepy.

He lay down on the couch after removing his boots and tried to get comfortable but he kept shivering. He decided to ignore it, it wasn't the first time he went to bed cold, but when he heard Robin's teeth shattering he thought to hop into the bed so they both would be warm. Daryl lifted the cover and slid in next to her immediately feeling her warmth. He was drifting off to sleep when he felt her arm wide around him, but he was too tired to care.

* * *

_Robin's POV_

That was the best sleep I've had in so long, and I didn't dream about walkers or death. My dream was actually really naughty. I was being chased by Daryl in some woods where we wind up in the same tree house in my other dream. We kissed and had sex on the small bed in the tree house. It was such a wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake up, but I couldn't fall back to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, Daryl's face was right in mine. He was holding me close to him with both arms wrapped tight around me. I thought he was going to yell at me for being so close but he was still asleep. I took this time to really look at him; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His ever present scowl was gone and replaced by a small smile. He must be having a good dream, I thought. I couldn't help but wonder though as of why he was in my bed.

I felt something strange pressed against me, against my thigh. I reached down to move whatever it was. Only when I reached down to move making Daryl groan loudly did I realize what it was. I was holding Daryl's hard on! And it was huge! I pulled my hand away quick in case he woke up to me touching it. Wouldn't that be a pleasant conversation? I could see it now, "Oh sorry, Daryl, I didn't know that large thing was your penis? Didn't mean to touch it, but could I do it again?" Yea, that would go over beautifully.

"Robin." Daryl moaned aloud. I looked up into his face, but he was still asleep. Was Daryl dreaming about me? And what the heck should I do? It would probably be best to wake him up, but he would be so embarrassed he would get mad. If he woke up on his own and saw it he would still be so embarrassed that he would get mad. What could I do?

The decision was made for me when Carol knocked at the door waking up Daryl, "Hey Robin, you awake?"

Daryl, now awake, was looking me right in the eyes. I hoped he couldn't tell that I knew about his dream but his hard on was pressed firm against my thigh.

"Yea." I called out.

"We're making breakfast." She said, "Do you know where Daryl is?" Daryl shook his head; he didn't want anyone to know how he slept in the same room-same bed as me.

"Yea, I'll tell him about breakfast, you go ahead and eat." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. I knew she didn't like Daryl, he scared her. She had warned me several times already to avoid him as much as possible.

"Go ahead. It'll be fine." I called out. She said alright then walked away from the door.

Daryl and I stared at each other for another moment before he quickly jumped out of bed. He sat down on the couch and chewed on his thumb. He would look up every so often and look away quickly. I didn't know what to say or do but I tried anyway. Maybe figure out why he was in the bed with me or if maybe he did have feelings for me though I doubt he would just admit it.

"Daryl, why do you get into bed with me?" I asked.

"Got cold." He mumbled.

"OK." I sighed, "Did you…did you sleep well?"

"Sure." He mumbled again not wanting to meet my eyes. His hard on was gone now.

"I slept great." I smiled, "Didn't have any nightmares…did you have any dreams?"

Daryl's gaze shot up at me and he narrowed his eyes. His scowl was back on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him. He stood up and marched over to me to intimidate me. God, he looked so hot when he tried to intimidate me. It didn't scare me, but it certainly turned me on.

"Mind your own damned business, stupid bitch." He growled.

"What the hell did you call me!?" I jumped up to meet him. Our faces were so close.

"I called you a stupid bitch." He said slowly with a smirk.

"Oh." I said suddenly with a smile, "I thought you called me something that could actually hurt me."

Daryl's jaw dropped looking down at me and it only made me smile bigger, "It's not the first time I've been called a stupid bitch and it certainly won't be the last. I suggest you to come up the more original insults to wound me."

I walked away and opened the door, "By the way, Carol came by and told me to tell you about breakfast."

Daryl finally snapped out to his stupor and walked out of the door bumping shoulders with me roughly on the way out.

Once Daryl was gone, I changed into some different clothes, a half sleeve white t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and some black combat boots. I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun.

I took at my journal; well I didn't like to call it that. It sounded much too girly. I called him (yes, it's a him, don't judge) my Ink Companion or Inky. Whenever I had time or it was safe enough I would jot down anything that happened that day or just random thoughts. I haven't had the chance to write in it lately so I took the time now. I had to habit of writing to it like it was a letter to a person.

_My dearest Ink Companion, forgive me since I haven't had the time to sit down and write to you. Since the last time we spoke, I have joined a group and made some friends. I really like Dale, Carol, Jacqui, Sophia, Carol, Glenn, T-Dog, and Rick. I liked another person named Jim, but he was bitten and we could not save him. I met some that met some you I could certainly live without, Lori (Rick's wife) and Shane (my brother's murderer). But there is one who I like the most, his name is Daryl._

_I do not understand why I like Daryl. Maybe it's how nothing truly understands him or that he looks like everything I find in a man attractive put together. He was amazingly strong arms, no doubt from yielding his crossbow. He was beautiful green eyes; I've always been a sucker for green eyes. He's got a deep rough voice that sends chills to my core (if you get my meaning Inky). I always want to kiss him or jump his bones when I hear him talk._

_But he confuses me, Inky. One minute he's nice to me and the next he's being a total butt head. Just a moment he'd called me a stupid bitch. I did deserve it, I asked about his dreams. I knew he dreamt about me because he said-no he moaned my name. His hard on was pressed hard into my leg. It was so big! I was so tempted to straddle him and rape him then. But I didn't. I was worried he would just push me away and tell me to never get around him again._

_We had a moment last night. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to see my brother as a walker or see him tear into Daryl. Daryl stayed with me until I fell asleep promising me he wouldn't leave. I hope he will still keep that promise. Daryl makes me feel strong. I don't think I could find the strength to fight on if he left. And that scares me…_

I put my pen and Ink Companion back into my back and headed for the kitchen where the others were already eating powered eggs (gross) and bacon (there is a God). I sat down beside Carol and Sophia which was across from where Daryl sat on the counter.

"You got a hangover, Robin?" Shane asked.

"I don't really get hangovers, when I stop drinking I get a tiny headache then I'm better again." I said taking a piece of toast and covering it with strawberry jelly.

"I wish I was that way." Glenn groaned.

My petted Glenn's head carefully, "Don't worry bud, you'll be fine. Just eat your eggs." I took a bite out of my toast when I noticed Daryl staring at me again. I winked at him making him look away fast.

Jenner walked in then making his way to the coffee, we all said good morning except for Daryl. I was eating my eggs when Dale started questioning Jenner already. Andrea told Jenner that we didn't come to the CDC for the eggs.

"No, we came here for the bacon." I said earning a smile from Carl and Sophia. The others refused to acknowledge my humor, though Daryl some noise from his nose that could have been mistaken for a chuckle.

Jenner let us finishing eating before he took us back to the lab. Andrea rushed everyone who was still eating after she had finished, so just to piss her off I got a second helping of toast, eggs, and bacon. She had turned into a major bitch after the death of Amy.

When he finished he led us to the lab again, and told VI to show us on a large screen the playback of TS-19. Jenner enhanced the brain; the image was full of beautiful blue lights.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked. I was sitting beside me, not by my choice. He set down beside me giving me a smile.

"It's a person's life-experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you." He said pointing at Rick, "The thing makes you unique. And human."

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner explained.

"Death? That's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked coming closer to Jenner.

"Yes. Or a playback of a vigil." Jenner replied.

"This person died?" Andrea asked, "Who?"

"Test Subject 19." Jenner replied with a small frown, "Someone who was bitten and infected…and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi scan to the first event."

"Scanning to first event." VI said over the loud speakers. The recording sped up and zoomed in on the subject's brain. Amongst the blue lights was a dark ominous red that spread throughout the brain from the brain stem. The blue lights began to fade away leaving the brain black, dead.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death…" Jenner looked so forlorn when he said the last sentence, but the worst was next, "Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone."

I couldn't help but let out a small sob. If Daryl hadn't have shot my brother, he would be a monster. He would have no memory of who he was or who I was. He would be blank. The only thing that would drive him was the end to feed on flesh. However Daryl did shoot him, so he would never be that monster.

I looked up to see Daryl, Jenner, and Shane looking at me in concern, "She lost her brother." Shane explained to Jenner.

"I'm sorry. I know how devastating it can be." Jenner said. I nodded to him then Daryl who still looked at me concerned even after we had fought.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner ordered VI. She repeated the command and sped up the recording.

"We resurrection period varies. We have record that it can happen as quick as three minutes. The longest we've heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minutes, and seven seconds." He said.

The red lights returned filling the brain stem. The rest of the brain did not light up, but that was all was needed to walk around and eat.

"It restarts the brain." Lori asked.

"No, just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner explained.

"But they're not alive." Rick asked.

"You tell me?" Jenner pointed to the empty brain.

"Most of that brain is black." Rick stated the obvious.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the you-part doesn't come back. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Suddenly a bright light flashed on the screen that stopped the reanimated thing.

"God, what was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea said looking up at Jenner. He didn't have to answer. Jenner told VI to power down the computers and screen in the lab. She repeated the order back and turned everything but the lights off.

"Did you ever found out what it is? Or why they feed off of us?" I asked standing up, "The brain stem makes them hungry but technically they could be hungry for anything so why just flesh?"

"We don't know." Jenner answered.

"How does it get around? Is only the states affected?" I questioned.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea started questioning too.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, or fungal." He listed off possibilities.

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked.

"There's that too." He said.

"All of that could spread worldwide?" I asked shocked. _Of course I knew God could. _

"Yes." He frowned. I sat down

"Somebody must know something." Andrea argued nearing him, "Somebody somewhere."

"There are other's right?" Carol asked, "Not everybody could be infected. Maybe some survivors like us."

"There maybe some." Jenner admitted but he didn't seem to believe it, "People like me."

"You don't know. How can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down." Jenner said, "I've been in the dark."

"So you're saying there's no hope. That's what you're really saying right?"

We all looked at Jenner hoping he would give us some ray of hope but nothing. He looked away with a sad frown. I let out a gasp and sat down beside Carl and Lori. She was too devastated to send me a glare.

"Man, I'm going to get shit faced drunk again." Daryl groaned and leaned onto the computer right in front of me.

I let out a small laugh with a sob and smiled at him. He looked up at him with a glint in his eyes. It almost made me think he said that to make me laugh.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale asked looking at Jenner. Now I was curious too. I barely noticed the clock before.

"The basement generators run out of fuel." Jenner was hesitant to answer. His jaw tensed, he didn't want us to know about the clock. What was he trying to hide from us?

"And then…?" Rick was put off about how cryptic Jenner was being. He didn't get an answer from Jenner, the man kept walking away.

"VI, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." VI answered.

Rick, T-Dog, Shane, and Glenn ran off saying something about the basement. Most likely to see if there really was any fuel left and if they could do anything to help.

I left a dark feeling in my stomach, decontamination wasn't good. We had to leave and soon. Looking up at the clock, we only had an hour left. We didn't need to be checking fuel, we needed to be gathering our stuff and hitting the road.

A plan started to form in my head, and before I knew it I was walking out of the lab. I stopped when I heard Andrea call out to me, "Hey, where are you going?" Looking back, everyone was looking at me for answers.

"Shush, my common sense is tingling." I replied and walked off. I heard them murmuring a bit but I didn't pay attention. I didn't want to get distracted.

I went inside the CDC's food storage; there was enough food to last Jenner three years. So he shouldn't mind if I took some. I grabbed an empty duffel back; I opened large family size boxes of protein bars, cereal bars, and nature's valley bars and threw them in the bag. Next I grabbed handfuls on MREs and tossed them into the back as well. I grabbed packets of cookies, crackers, jerky, and chocolate bars to the almost full bag. Lastly I grabbed a few cans and zipped up the bag.

I placed the bag next to the elevator. I knew we would be leaving soon so I could grab it on the way out. I set my things next to it as well. I was going to get more food when the lights suddenly went out. If you remember from my first chapter, I'm afraid of the dark, so I let out a tiny squeal that could have been mistaken for a small little girl's. I wasn't in the dark too long before the emergency lights came on, giving the hallways a glow but not that much.

I made it inside the labs where everyone was asking Jenner a million questions. I joined the group right when Jenner looked at Andrea then me, "It was the French." He said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked confused.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and commenting suicides in the hallways, they stayed in the labs working." He explained, "They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"The same thing that's happening here, the power grid failed." Jenner smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "The world still runs on fossil fuels, can you believe that?"

"Let me tell you something." Shane growled running up the steps after him. Rick was on his heels after Shane, "To hell with it, Shane! I don't even care."

He turned to the rest of us, "Lori, grab our things we're leaving. Everybody we're getting out of here. Now!" Rick ordered. Just as we turned to leave, a loud alarm went off. On the big screen a countdown timer appeared. Only thirty minutes to decontamination left.

"Doc, what's going on here!?" Daryl asked he pulled me closer to his chest.

"Everybody, you heard Rick. Let's go. Get ya stuff." Shane yelled. Daryl and I took off running towards the door. Just as we reached it, a metal door came down blocking our way.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn asked.

I felt a panic attack coming on. I gripped tighter onto Daryl breathing too fast, my heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. I went for so long, surviving on my own only to die now.

Jenner sat down at a computer and started talking to it. We yelled at him to let us out but he wouldn't even acknowledge us. My panic attack was getting worse; I didn't want to die here. Daryl led me over to Jenner; he left me to one side and ran over to Jenner knocking him away from the computer with Shane and the others trying to keep him from killing Jenner.

I slid down onto the floor trying to breath. I felt dizzy and weak all the sudden. Stress wasn't at all good for my anemia. I needed to take my iron tabs but they were with my stuff, sitting next to the elevators. I tried not to focus on the blaring alarm or everyone's yells, but it was so hard.

"Jenner, open that door now." Rick said all serious. He looked pretty fearsome then.

"There's no point. Everything top side is locked down." Jenner said straightening his white lab coat, "The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things." Daryl yelled. I didn't notice he was beside me again.

"That's not something I control. The computers do." Jenner snapped, "I told you, once that door closes, it stays closed."

"You could have fucking mentioned that we would be locked in and decontaminated!" I yelled loudly from my spot, "Must have slipped your mind?"

"It's better this way." He told me not even mad that I yelled.

"What is?" Rick asked, "What happens in 28 minutes."

"We all die." I mumbled. Some looked at me panicked while others ignored me and continued to wait for Jenner to reply.

"What happens in 28 minutes!?" Shane smacked Jenner upside the head.

Jenner stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" He yelled in Shane's face, "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!"

Daryl paced in front of me like a wolf watching Jenner. He was waiting-hoping for him to come over to us and yell. Daryl felt like he needed to protect me.

Jenner sat down, "In the event of a catastrophic power failure-in a terrorist attack, for example-HITS are deployed to prevent organisms from getting out."

"HITS?" Rick asked.

"VI, define."

"HITS: high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other explosive except nuclear." VI informed.

Carol started to sob while holding onto Sophia. Tears started to fall down Lori's face as she held Carl close. Some looked so shocked they didn't know what to do. I sat there, too weak now from the stress and lack of iron pills to really do anything. I couldn't help but think…what this how it was all going to end?

"The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees Fahrenheit and is useful when the greatest loss of life and destruction is desired."

Rick held onto Lori and Carl. Andrea listened to VI unaffected and unafraid, most likely wanting to die.

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner explained, "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief…regret."

Did I want to survive this? I could have a painless death compared to either starving to death or getting ripped apart. I wouldn't have to see my friends ripped apart…I wouldn't have to see Daryl die. I could have peace finally and maybe see my brother again.

Daryl looked down at me; he knew what I was thinking. Without a word he ran to the door quickly followed by Rick and tried to open the door. Out of frustration, Daryl flew his bottle of whiskey at the metal door shattering it.

"Open the damn door!" He yelled.

"Outta my way!" Shane yelled running to the door with an axe. Someone threw Daryl an axe and he joined Shane with unsuccessfully hacking away at the door.

"You should've left well enough alone. It would be so much easier." Jenner said looking at me.

"Easier for who?" Lori sneered.

"All of you, you know what's out there-a short brutal life and agonizing death." Jenner said convincingly, "You." He pointed at me, "Your brother-what was his name?"

"Jacob." I reply voice thick with emotion.

He turned to Andrea, "What was your sister's name."

"Amy." She replied.

"Jacob and Amy." He repeated, "You know what this does. You've seen it."

I didn't pay any more attention then; it was getting harder to pay attention. I blacked out of a moment but was jolted awake when I felt suddenly shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Daryl's beautiful green ones.

"Come on, Bitty. He opened the doors!" Daryl was trying to get me to my feet but I couldn't hold myself up.

"Go, I'm too weak, I would just slow you down." I said pushing him away.

"I ain't leaving you, Bitty. I made a fuckin' promise." He growled. Daryl scooped me up bridal style and ran down the halls after the others.

"Will we have enough time?" I asked worried, "You should leave me. You should get out fast."

"I told you, I ain't leaving you." He said breathing hard. I prayed I wasn't too heavy. Before the dead rose, I wasn't exactly the fittest or had the best diet.

We neared the elevator, Daryl grabbed my bag mid-run. The other bags with the food were forgotten.

"Someone needs to get those!" I called out. Just when I did, T-Dog and Glenn grabbed them mid run.

We rushed into the elevator and the moment we got to the lobby floor, we rushed out. Daryl set me down so he could help open the doors. While I sat, I fished out my iron pills and took three of them. The men threw chairs at the windows but nothing. The glass didn't even crack when Daryl hit it with an axe. The glass didn't break when Shane shot it. We were almost out of hope when Carol pulled out a grenade from her purse.

Daryl rushed over, covering my body with his. He covered my ears with his hands and I reached up to cover his. Our faces were so close that our noses touched. It was in this moment, when the loud grenade went off that I wanted to kiss him so badly, but the moment it was safe. Daryl held me up.

I was a bit stronger to walk on my own now, but he still helped me climb out the window. He had a hold of my arm as we ran to his truck. We didn't stop even as he used the axe to chop of the head of a walker that got too close. Daryl threw open the truck door and we dove inside. His body covered mine again as he heard the loud explosion on the CDC.

We sat up to watch the fire that was hundreds of feet in the air. Ash rained down everywhere. What really got my attention was the walkers that caught aflame from the blast. I actually laughed when I saw one lumbering around. What could I say? I was a really weird girl.

I looked back at Daryl and smiled. He had kept his promise, not to leave me even though it might have gotten him killed along with me. Daryl gave me a half smile and a nod as if he understood how thankful I was. I squeezed his hand but he jerked it away then started his truck. We followed behind the caravan, hopefully to someplace safe. I knew I would be fine as long as Daryl was around. He made me feel strong.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter too! I teared up a bit when Daryl wouldn't leave her behind. Did you? What was your favorite part? Let me know people! I like the reviews and the love you're giving me. **

**I'll try to have the AU story about Robin and Daryl meeting walkerless soon. I have so many ideas and it's hard to pick one. lol **


	10. Knight in Shining Armor

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 10: Knight in Shining Armor**

_Micky-Moo, I already have a plan. But thank you for your input, I like it when you do you. :) _

_ Jsaffer, there's going to be a lot more Daryl and Robin parts now. There's certainly a lot more in this chapter._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter too._

**_The Walking Dead does not belong to me. Only Robin does._**

_Daryl's POV_

* * *

We rode in my car in silence except for the wind blowing in and the sound of her writing in that damn book. I wanted to know what the hell she was writing. I bet she wrote about the small fight and my hard on. I was curious about what she could have thought about. She probably thinks I'm some sort of pervert, but she's riding in the truck in me so I doubt she feels uncomfortable. She had her chance awhile back to ride in the RV with Shane, when we stopped to try out her food canning warehouse idea, but the inside was filled with walkers. Shane nearly got killed in the process of getting away. Since we started driving again, she'd been frowning and writing in that damn book. I knew she was upset about her only plan turning to shit, I knew I should say something but I had no clue.

I opened my mouth several times to say something; I wanted her to stop frowning I liked it better when she was wearing that dumb goofy grin, but nothing came out. What the hell do people do when they want someone to cheer up? Finally I thought of something.

"Who know your plan, the warehouse; you couldn't have known that it was shit idea." I said hoping that made her feel better.

She looked up with a bigger frown, her brows furrowed, "Thanks…that uh…means a lot…I think." She had a bit of an edge her to voice but she wasn't trying to be a bitch about my crappy comforting.

"Not good at this shit." I mumbled. I shot her a look again, she no longer looked mad. She nodded her head and got back to writing.

"I know what you mean, you know about not being used to comforting people." She let out a small humorless chuckle, "Thanks, really by the way, it just threw me off a little. It takes me a minute to figure out what you're really saying."

"What was I really saying"?" I glanced at her again, and then back at the road.

"Well, pretty much what you said already." She laughed, "It wasn't my fault that my one and only plan nearly got Shane killed." She frowned.

"That's not all, is it?" I asked.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared ahead at the RV in front of us, "I saw the herd coming for Shane before you did. I wasn't going to warn him." She confessed then looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I was going to let him die, and I was fine with it. I don't regret my plan turning to shit; I regret that he made out alive." She whispered so quiet I barely heard her, "Do you think that makes me evil?"

"No, he killed your brother. It's just what the fucker deserves." I nodded; I really didn't think she was evil for wanting Shane dead. I wanted to kill Rick for leaving my brother, and he wasn't even dead. I thought it was stupid that she thought she was evil for wanting justice, but that wasn't Bitty. She was nice, too nice. Didn't believe in violence, unless it was self-defense, the very thought of her wanting another person dead scared her. I bet she felt like she was losing her humanity wanting Shane dead.

"Should've warned him, did it without thinking." I said, meaning it to be an apology or something. Maybe she was mad that I warned him.

"It's alright. If he died, I would feel awful. I'm trying to do that whole 'be the better person thing'." She scribbled down more in the book.

"Let me know how that goes, Bitty." I smirked. She looked up at me with her goofy smile again.

"Will do, Pookie-Bear." She winked.

"Pookie Bear?" I frowned.

"Every time you call me 'Bitty' I'm going to call you a ridiculous nickname. Maybe you'll come up with a more appropriate nickname. Or call me Robin or Robby." She explained.

"I told you already, Robby is a shitty nickname. You're Bitty, and always will be." I nodded and smirked seeing her frown.

"Whatever you say Snuggle-butt." She rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck is a snuggle-butt?" I snapped.

"You are. You have such a nice butt, I wouldn't mind giving it a snuggle." She laughed when I blushed.

"Bitty, you are one weird girl." I shook my head.

"Tell me something, I don't know…Darey-bug." She gave me a wide grin.

I couldn't help but laugh. Normally if a woman ever called me that, I'd pull over and tell her to get the hell out of my truck but the way she smiled at me made it impossible to even pretend I was made that the girl.

"You come up with the worst names." I chuckled.

Bitty laughed too, "Says the man who nicknamed me after a baby chicken."

"Well bitties are cute and you're kinda cute." I shrugged then blushed. I just called a girl cute and to her fuckin' face. Merle would beat my ass if he heard what came out of my mouth.

Bitty's face turned a bright pink and she smiled sweetly, "You think I'm cute, Daryl?"

"Now, don't go a make a big deal about it. You're cute alright, just stating the facts, doesn't me I like you or nothing." I grunted.

"Oh, no of course not." She nodded sarcastically. She sent me another wink.

"For the record, you're not half bad either." She nudged my arm playfully with her elbow.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and couldn't help me blush again. Damn, this girl makes me feel like a fucking teenager.

"I mean it, you're drop dead sexy. Totally lickable. You have beastly arms, beautiful eyes, and a deep voice that makes panties spontaneously combust." She laughed her face still red.

I remembered back a couple days ago, she said she liked me. I didn't think she meant it…I still don't. Girls like Bitty didn't date guys like me. They avoided me, but she just said she thought I was hot and lickable? I nearly wanted to groan thinking about Bitty's tongue exploring my body and dick. But she didn't mean any of that. She was just trying to get on my good side. I remembered what my dad and Merle said; women always want something and its best you don't give them anything. If you give me one thing, they'll think they own you.

"Shut up." I said not playing. It hurt when her smile faded away and hurt filled her eyes. I wanted to see that smile again, "The women I grew up around thought I was ugly…'cause I am."

Bitty no longer looked hurt but still sad. She was quiet for a moment until she said, "So the women in your town were idiots. Or were they blind?"

I looked over to her again shocked, did she really mean it?

"I'm serious. You're so hot my panties explode! Why do you think I stopped wearing underwear?" She asked.

I jerked my head away from the road, I got an instant hard on thinking about her without panties. So many dirty thoughts filled my mind.

"I'm kidding. Eyes back on the road." She pointed towards the road with a smirk.

"You shouldn't play that way with a man." I grunted. I couldn't get the image of pulling down her pants to find no panties and her dripping wet for me. Bet she had a cute little bush too.

"Why?" She said with a hint of a challenge. I didn't get to answer her when I noticed the caravan ahead stopped. Looking around I knew we were in the city where we lost Merle and the Chinaman got captured.

"Why are we here?" She asked. She looked over to me with concern. I wonder if she'd grab my hand again. Every time she looked worried or was scared, she grabbed my hand or arm, I felt awkward so I just pulled it away. I regretted every time she looked hurt, but I wasn't good at comforting.

"We're not too far from the nursing home that the Vatos run. Maybe Rick is going to them for help." I thought.

"You think it's a good idea?" She asked. She didn't look like she doubted the plan, just wanted to know.

"I think they'll help us, after all the freakin' guns we gave them. Though I did shoot one in the ass." I added.

She let up a snort of laughter and covered her mouth looking at me. Her brown eyes looked carefree and cheerful again. They were so much different than the others' who looked like they were dead inside. I was determined never to let that light in her eyes die.

"Come on, looks like we're heading that way. Stick close to me, Bitty." I ordered.

She saluted me playfully, "Aye-aye, Captain Cuddlesworth!"

I rolled my eyes at her, and then grabbed my crossbow, gun, and pack. She grabbed her pack and a large duffel bag. I wondered what was inside; when we left the CDC she didn't want anyone to leave it.

We walked to meet up with our group. I kept Bitty close to the group, I told on the other side of her with my crossbow ready to protect her from the walkers. She knew what I was doing and rolled her eyes with a smile. Right when we got close to the front I heard Andrea say, "Looks like they're barely holding on. What makes you think they'll take in stranger?"

"With all the guns we gave them, they probably throw us a party." I retorted so she'd shut up. Her voice was annoying.

"Except for you." Bitty smiled, "You probably won't be invited since you shot that guy in the ass, but don't worry I'll steal you some cake and ice cream."

Olive Oyl whirled around before I could say anything to Bitty, "Will you watch your language around my son!?"

Since Bitty arrived Lori was always being a bitch, even after she risked her life to keep the little kid safe. The dumb bitch was just jealous. She thought something was going on between Rick and Bitty, but even I knew nothing was going on. Since Rick found his family, he was hardly around her and Bitty wouldn't mess around a married man.

"Lori, leave Robin alone." Rick said.

"I don't like how she uses foul language around Carl." She argued back.

"He's twelve almost a teenager. When I was twelve I was saying all kinds of 'foul language'. I had my first taste of beer when I was twelve." Bitty quirked a brow.

"Well, I'm raising my son to be a gentleman, not trashy." Lori snarled.

"What the fuck did you just say to her?!" I got up in her face. No one says that to Bitty. Bitty wasn't trashy, she was a good person. Better than that cheating slut of mother who was constantly losing her son.

"Back off, redneck." Shane pushed me away. He pushed me away again. We were both ready to fight.

"That's enough." Rick stopped us with a stern tone, "No fighting when we're in a dangerous area. Let's get to safety. Lori, do not call Robin trashy. Everyone cusses all the time in this group so it's not the first time Carl's heard it. Stop looking for fights with Robin.

Lori huffed and walked away but still followed Rick. Shane smirked at me like he won the fight and joined Rick and Lori. I felt Bitty come close to me and she smiled.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She walked beside me.

"Don't mention it." I grunted, still mad at Lori. I don't understand how anyone could be mean to Bitty, but then again I usually was.

We climbed through the back building's broken windows. I helped Bitty through even though she sent me an annoyed look. Right when I got into the empty courtyard behind the nursing home, I knew something was wrong. Last time we were here, it was crawling with sentries. Someone should have seen us right away, but nothing.

"Where are the lookouts?" The Chinaman said aloud what I was thinking.

"Bitty, get over here." I growled. I pulled her over by her belt loop, "You stay behind me always." She didn't call me a gross nickname, she just nodded somberly. She had a bad feeling too.

I looked around the tops of the building for any sign of life or death. When we rounded the next corner, we found several walkers eating the corpses of the Vatos. Right away I saw the bullet hole in their heads. Walkers didn't do this.

Bitty let out a small gasp, barely audible, but the other women immedialty started freaking the fuck out getting the walkers attention. The walkers got up making their way to us when Rick decided to fuck making noise, and we all shot the walkers. The women were going hysterical except for Bitty, who just looked at the bodies with a haunted look. That's how she looked at all bodies.

We made it inside, we didn't find a single person alive only dead folks. Inside the doorways of each room was an old folk shot in the head execution style. Who'd do this to a both of harmless people?

Behind me I heard Carol's little girl starting to squeal. If she kept that up, any walkers in the building would be making their way to us. I turned around; "Put a sock in it" I whisper yelled.

"You leave her alone!" Carol whispered back pulling her girl into her arms.

"You shut her up, or I will!" I retorted.

"You cut that out right now, I mean it." Lori snapped. I didn't hear the other thing she said. Right now all I could concentrate on was Bitty's disappointed face as she helped calm down the kids. I was really only thinking about the group, I think she knew that, but thought I should go about it the other way.

She came over to me, "Try having a bit more tact, you'll get better results." She growled.

"Fuck tact. She needed to shut up." I growled back.

"She's a little girl, Daryl; it's a normal reaction when they see tons of massacred people. Not all of us a tough crossbow yielding warrior." She snarled in my face.

"Whatever, Bitty." I walked away with Shane and Rick to help do the sweep of the building. I didn't want to leave her behind with the others. T-Dog was good at killing walkers but the others weren't so much. I knew Bitty could take care of herself, but I still felt like she should be somewhere I could see her.

We did the sweep finding more and more dead bodies all shot in the head. Rick and Shane didn't seem to notice, some police they were. When we found no walkers inside, we went back for the others in the group. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Bitty was ok.

We led them to a game room that had a few bodies in it. Bitty went off to a corner and brought her knees up. She buried her head into her arms. I stood next to her, feeling protective over her. I gave Shane a warning look who wanted to come over and check on her.

"Upstairs is our best bet. We cleared a few rooms; we can barricade those if we have to. We'll be alright." Rick said to the group.

"Do you mean it this time, or is it like all the times before." Carol said harshly pulling Sophia into her lap.

"That's uncalled for and no help at all." Lori said defending her husband.

"What the hell happened here?" the Chinaman asked looking at the bodies.

"What do you think?" Andrea walked away, my guess trying to look dramatic, "They were overrun."

Bitty and I let out a scoff at the same time. Bitty lifted her head to give Andrea an amused look. She noticed the bullet holes too. I knew my Bitty was smart…wait my Bitty?

"Got something to say?" Andre took out her hip and crossed her arms. Typical pose for bitches who thought they were better than everyone. Never liked her for that reason. She was just another dumb bitch who thought she was smarter than everyone. Not to mention she was always bringing up how we didn't let her do stuff because she was a woman, no we didn't let her because she was shit at everything.

"Yea, how about observant?" I said.

"Observant…that's a big word for a guy like you, a whole three syllables."

Bitty shot up looking ready to punch a bitch, "Walkers didn't do this, ya stuck up bitch." Andrea's jaw dropped and I couldn't help but smirk. That's my Bitty…again what the hell with this 'my Bitty' shit?

"Geeks didn't show up until after all this went done." I added on, "Somebody attacked this place. Killed all these people and took whatever they wanted."

"They're all shot in the head, execution style." Bitty explained more. Rick bent down to look at the unmistakable bullet hole in a man's head.

"Y'all worried about walkers. I'd be much more worried about the people who came and did this." I motioned to the dead bodies. I looked up at the shocked dumb bitch, "Get a dictionary. Look it up. Observant." I pointed at my eyes.

"Bitch got told." Bitty added on looking at Andrea with a smirk, "Mayhaps this will this you not to be so uppity in the future?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Andrea sneered. I turned around and shot her a glare and she shut up right away.

"Come on, Bitty." I said. Robin looked so happy that she actually skipped over to my side.

"Coming, Stud Muffin." I really wished she didn't call me that in front of the others.

We went into a large walk in storage room. Shane and Rick found a can of beans. Shane handed it to me so I could open it up and the Chinaman pulled out some paper plates to divide it equally.

"Is there any water?" Sophia asked.

Shane dug into his bag pulling on one bottle of water for everyone to share. When he pulled out snacks and MREs he raided from the CDC, he pulled out a bottle of whisky. He handed the bottle over to me. He promised to be nicer to me from now on, but I knew that wouldn't last long.

"Don't drink too much, don't forget where we are." Lori said.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Shane isn't the only one to do some raiding." Robin pulled the bag in front of her. She unzipped it to reveal tons of foods. Some were energy bars, MREs, and even a few cans.

"When did you get this?" Rick pulled the bag over to him.

"While you were checking the generators and everybody else was doing whatever. I knew we'd be leaving soon, so I snatched a few things." She smiled proudly.

"Way to go, Robin." Shane smiled. They pulled out the cans and added carrots, corn, and cold chunky soup to our plates. We each grabbed a bag of cookies or jerky.

"I was getting water when the lights went out. So I'm sorry I didn't grab some." She frowned a bit.

"This is fine. We'll all be full tonight thanks to you and your quick thinking." Rick praised with a large smile. Lori sent Bitty a jealous glare but she didn't even care.

After we ate in silence, Rick formed a new plan. He decided he was going to go with Shane's idea to go to Fort Benning. To save on fuel, we were going to drive fewer vehicles and siphon the fuel out of the other cars. I told them they could take the rest of the fuel out of my trunk and I would just drive Merle's old bike. It sucked that Bitty wouldn't be able to ride with me anymore, but she'd be fine. I'd be fine.

When I went back to the group, I found Bitty asleep on the floor. I scooped her up and took her into a bedroom that was cleared of dead bodies. I slipped off her shoes and set her into bed. I took a second to look at her while she slept. Her usually goofy smile was gone and replaced by a peaceful smile. I was walking away when I heard her call my name. She was still asleep when she said it, so I knew she was dreaming about me. I smiled down at her, "I hope you ain't toying with me Bitty. I don't think I could take it if ya were. But I do like ya, girl, so I'll make sure you're always safe. That's all I can promise you that and I'll never leave. But I can't be that knight in shining armor all you girls like. That's not me."

"Sleep tight, Bitty."

* * *

**I just love the deleted scene where Daryl shows up Andrea. If you haven't seen it, I'd recommend youtubing it. Walking Dead deleted scenes part 1, that's where I watch it.**

**So what's your favorite nickname Bitty/Robin gives Daryl? Mine is Stud Muffin. :) Daryl looks like a Stud Muffin, don'tcha think? What was your favorite part? Let me know. Love reading reviews. **


	11. Separated

**Heart of Dixon**

**Chapter 11:Separated **

_Robin's POV_

* * *

T-Dog woke me up the next morning. I lay in bed for a second thinking about how I wanted to kill Shane. Did I really want to do it? Would the guilt afterwards kill me or will I grow cold afterwards? Was I capable of killing him? Shane was very strong, so I knew I couldn't take him in a fair fight, but Shane never fought fair.

"Whatchu still doin' in bed, Bitty?" Daryl walked in my room. He looked rugged sexy as always in a pair of faded and stained jeans and plaid sleeves shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his arms before replying.

"Sorry, Snookums, I blanked out for a moment." I said trying to put on a smile. Daryl could see through my forced smile and came further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You heard the screamin' again?" He always referred to my nightmares as the screaming. When I used to have them, I heard high pitched screaming while all group was eaten by my zombie brother Jacob. The screaming was so bad; I started to hear it even when I was awake. Daryl helped me fall asleep and I stopped hearing it.

"No, just thinking." I replied.

"'Bout what?" He sat down in the chair in front of me.

"About killing Shane." I looked up at him hesitantly.

"You gonna do it?" He asked. He didn't look at me like I was a monster or crazy. He looked emotionless but as least he didn't look judging.

"I don't know." I covered my face with my hands, "I want to, but then again I don't. He killed my brother, didn't he?" I looked up at Daryl. He said at the quarry he thought Shane wanted Jacob to die.

"I don't think he did, he told me that his stupidity killed him. I don't think he wanted him dead, but he didn't care if he lived either. I'm not sure though, he could have wanted Jacob dead for all I know." Daryl admitted.

"What would you do, if you were in my place?"

"I'd kill that son of a bitch." He growled.

"You think I should do it?" I sighed.

"You ain't like that, Bitty." Daryl looked me in the eye. His green eyes were serious, his face was still emotionless, but his voice was soft.

"I'm not strong enough, you mean?" That hurt my pride a bit.

"Nah, that ain't what I mean." He scooted his chair a bit closer to my bed, "You're too good a person. You ain't a killer."

I looked away from his intense gaze but he turned my head to face him again, "The world's already got too many already. Stay the way you are." His hand was still on my face, making me blush. It felt warm but rough. I wanted those rough hands all over my body….stop Robin, now's not the time for naughty thoughts, serious moment here!

"But he…" I started but he shut me up with a look.

"Jake wouldn't want you to do that. He'd want you to stay the way you are-a weird girl who keeps smiling even when the world is falling to shit." Daryl stood up to go but turned before he opened the door, "Get dressed, Bitty. We leaving, but you got to ride in the RV. I'm taking Merle's bike."

I let out a huff of a laugh, "I just confessed I wanted to kill someone, and you tell me that I'm riding along with someone?"

Daryl smirked, "You riding with Andrea too."

I frowned, "This is going to be an awesome trip."

He let out a chuckle then left.

* * *

We've been driving for nearly an hour; I was in the back of the RV avoiding Shane. The man tried to sit next to me and tell me his glory days back in high school and his many conquests with the local girls. After he told me how he banged one girl in a barn, I somewhat rudely excused myself saying I was tired and went into the bed area of the caravan.

I was lying on the bed doodling a picture of Daryl when the RV suddenly stopped. I looked at the window and there were tons of abandoned cars surrounding us. Daryl rode by us on his motorcycle and stopped by the side to talk to Dale, I didn't catch the conversation, but it wasn't long before we started moving again at a very slow pace. Then again we stopped; I left the bed when I heard Glenn call.

"What's going on?" I asked him when Dale was opening the door. When we all stepped outside, I got my answer.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times, dead in the water." Dale huffed heading the front of the RV.

"Problem, Dale?" Shane rolled his eyes. He sent me a wink that made me cringe. _You keep that up and I will kill you. _I thought.

My attention was taken away by a car filled with all kinds of stuff. I could use some more clothes since most of mine were either badly stained or ripped. I could find Daryl some more clothes too; his clothes were in the same condition. I walked up to the car and started pulling out the clothes; remarkably the clothes were just about my size if not just a tiny bit bigger. I grabbed a bag in the car and started to shove the new clothes for me later. Daryl joined me digging through the car. He bumped my shoulder and gave me a smirk. _You keep that up and I'm going to rape you without mercy, you fine ass man with godly arms._

"Just the small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of…" Dale started until he noticed us scavenging, "Ok that was dumb."

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane left off, if we couldn't find one in this mess then we were all kinds of screwed and someone up stairs hated us. Of course, we'd find one.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl said beside me, his voice giving me chills. Ugh, I seriously needed to go somewhere and rub one out.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog said looking around at the cars.

"Maybe some water." Carol looked hopeful.

"Or food." Glenn looked even more hopeful.

"This is a graveyard." Lori brought all of our attention, "I don't know how I feel about this."

I didn't say anything as I held a large man's t-shirt up in front of Daryl imagining him wearing it, I decided not and threw it down. He didn't look like a Polo guy; I held another t-shirt up and nodded. It was nothing special, just a plain black T, but it looked like him. Daryl nodded too, he liked it. I grabbed another bag, and shoved it with other shirts like it for him.

"Alright here go." T-Dog helped take everyone out of their stupor. We needed the stuff, even if it made Miss High and Mighty upset.

"I'm going help T-Dog get fuel." Daryl said.

"I'll look for us some clothes. Do you need anything else?" I smiled.

"Nah, but if you can find me some cigs." With that T-Dog and Daryl walked away. Everyone else went their separate ways looking for stuff except for Andrea. She went off in the RV.

"You getting close with that redneck?" Shane appeared behind me as a looked at a shirt that T-Dog might like.

"Maybe." I didn't turn around to face him; I just kept digging through the car. Yay, I had two packs of cigarettes! I threw them in Daryl's bag.

"I don't think you should." He followed behind me.

"And why not?" I really didn't give a crap about what he thought.

"Because he's trouble. I locked tons of guys just like him; I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. That white trash is gonna get you killed, Bitty." Shane said. I saw red, not only did he talk about Daryl but he called me BITTY!

I whirled around, "First of all, you don't know shit about Daryl. Second, you remember he saved your pathetic life. And motherfucking third, you do not call me Bitty. Only Daryl calls me Bitty." I was really close to snapping off his head, no matter what Daryl said.

"You know since the first day you arrived to the camp, you've been a bitch to everyone! Me, Lori, and Andrea." Shane got up in a face snarling like a rapid dog.

"I've tried being nice to Lori, but he has it in her head some thing's going on between me and Rick. I only started being a bitch to Andrea, because she's the biggest bitch of them all."

"What's your excuse of me?" He snapped.

"You're seriously asking me that?" I let out a humorless laugh, "You're a lot dumber than I thought."

Shane raised his hand, prepared to slap me, but he heard a whistle. I wanted it to be Daryl, but it was just Dale looked down at us from the top of the RV. He had his gun pointed right at Shane.

"Walk away, Shane." Dale ordered. His nice elderly voice gone and replaced by a cold one that I didn't know he had.

Shane scoffed at Dale but still walked away nonetheless. I let out the breath of was holding in, I wasn't scared that he was going to hit me; I was bracing myself for when he hit me. I actually wanted him to hit me, it would give me another reason to kill him.

"You alright, Robin?" Dale asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled up at him, "Everything's fine."

Dale nodded then went back to watch duty. I was looking at another shirt when Dale whispered to me to get under a truck. I didn't wait for any explanation; I dove right under the nearest truck. Not a few seconds later, several walkers started to walk past the trunk I was in. There were so many of them, it was the largest herd I've ever seen.

I forced myself not to breathe hard or make any noise. The last thing I wanted was to get these guys in a feeding frenzy and to find the other people in my group. Oh God, I hope Daryl and T-Dog were alright. Were they able to hide in time? I looked around at the surround cars, I saw Shane and Glenn. Damn, if only Shane was caught by them.

Just as the herd was gone, I heard a scream. It was Sophia, it had to be. I jumped out from my hiding place and ran after her. Behind her were two walkers chasing the poor girl into the woods. I heard movement behind me, but it sounded like it was too fast to be a walker. Turning just slightly while mid-run, I saw that it was Rick.

We saw Sophia up ahead and grabbed her. She let out a scream but calmed down when she saw that it was us.

"Are you alright?" I asked checking her quickly.

She nodded and reached for Rick's gun, "Shoot them!" She squealed.

"No! Those walkers on the road will hear it." Rick reasoned.

"There won't be two, they'd be a hundred." I helped. I jerked when I heard the walkers finally catching up, Rick picked up Sophia and we took off running. We ran until we reached a small creek, Rick jumped down first then helped Sophia down. I jumped down and followed. We saw a large thicket of roots off to one side.

"Hide in there." Rick said, "We'll draw them away from you."

"No, please don't leave me." She cried.

"We have to, sweety." I said looking out of the walkers.

"If we don't make it back, head to the highway. Keep the sun on your left shoulder." Rick pointed to his left shoulder. Sophia nodded.

"I go right with beautiful there. You go left with sexy pants." I planned. Rick nodded.

"Which one is sexy pants?" I would have laughed if this moment wasn't so dire. Rick looked so serious when he said sexy pants.

"That one." I pointed at the one that was once a black man. Beautiful was once white but now he was gray and so rotted around the mouth all his teeth were exposed.

"Come on, Beautiful." I threw a rock at him, smacking him right in the head. He stumbled off the bank into the creek over to me. Sexy pants was following Rick off to the left.

"Follow Robin." I called to him, "Follow me to your death." When he was concentrated just on me, I took off running to get me far from Sophia as possible. I had my crowbar so I could kill it but I didn't want Sophia to see it.

After ten minutes of running, I turned to face Beautiful. He growled at me again then limped his way to him. When he got close, I grabbed his head and stabbed his brain through his right eye. I yanked it back out, I gagged at the sound it made. I would never get used to the sound of pulling a weapon out of a walker head, the sick wet sound. I'd never get used to see dead around me, but I try.

I thought it would be best to run back. When I found the thicket of roots, Sophia wasn't there. I knew she was going back to the highway. I saw her mid-run going the wrong way so I went after her. I stopped at the edge of a cliff, about ten feet above a creek.

"Sophia!" I yelled out. She stopped and turned. She smiled and started my way. I was going to take a step towards her when I heard cracking. I looked down just as the earth beneath broke up. My crowbar fell out of my hand just as I rolled down the bank. I was scratched by branches and all sorts of things. Everything went dark when I hit a large rock.

* * *

_Daryl's POV_

I pushed the body off of me, when I heard the scream. I couldn't run off and check because T-Dog was bleeding pretty bad. I pushed the dead fucker off of him and mad him sit up by yanking on his blood stained shirt. I pulled my rag out of my back pocket and pressed it to his arm.

"Put pressure on it, or you'll bleed to death." I said. Then I got up to go to the group.

"Hey Old Man!" I called out to Dale, "T-Dog's cut real bad, he'll need some help." Dale nodded and went off in the direction T-Dog was at with the Chinaman.

I saw Carol sobbing on Lori's shoulder. Lori's kid was crying too. What the hell happened? I heard a scream a moment ago.

"Where's Bitty?" I asked more to myself. I didn't see her everywhere. I would have thought she'd run right over to me and annoy me some.

"She ran off after Sophia." Carol sobbed. What the hell, Bitty!?

"I'm going out." I'm looking for my Bitty…ugh, this my Bitty shit is getting old. She ain't mine. She'd never be mine.

"Wait, there's Rick." Shane stopped me. Rick climbed up the hill onto the highway, alone.

"Where's Sophia? Robin?" Rick was out of breath and his white t-shirt was blood stained.

Carol let out a loud sob, Lori held her again. I felt like something threw a bucket of cold water on me. I felt angry, scared shitless, and worried. Was she alive? Was she dead? Was she hurt? Where was she? Did she have Sophia? How far was she? Was she on her way? A thousand other questions filled my head. All I knew was I wanted her back and safe.

I'd search the whole damn woods if I had too, but I'd get her back. I'd bring the little girl back too; she was too young to be at there alone. But both would be fine. I was already missing that stupid ass grin she did. She smiled so wide with her eyes closed that looked like a damn cartoon.

"Come on, we need to get out looking for them again." I said, "We'll find them. Bitty probably has Sophia and they just lost their way here."

Rick nodded. Shane, the Chinaman, Rick, and I climbed down the side of the highway and back into the woods. Rick led us to the creek where he and Bitty told Sophia to hide. I didn't see any sign of her hiding in there, but there was some water from the creek so it could cover any trace.

"You sure this is the spot?" I asked looking inside.

"I told her to wait right here." Rick firmly nodded then pointed off to the left, "I drew them further up the creek."

"Without a paddle-it seems where we landed." I mumbled, "Which way did Bitty go?"

Rick pointed off to the right, "I thought when I got back and Sophia wasn't here that Robin came and got her. That or she ran off to the highway back to the group." He pointed back to the highway, "I told her to go that way and keep the sun on her left shoulder. "

I went over to the direction he pointed. I saw some small foot prints that had to be Sophia's. The Chinaman was standing right over the trail.

"Hey Short Round, how about to step off to one side. You're muckin' up the trail." I ordered. He didn't look happy about the nickname but he stepped away without saying anything.

"Assuming she knows her left from her right." Shane said.

"Shane, she understood me just fine." Rick snapped.

"Kid's tired and scared man. Who knows how much stuck." Shane tried to reason.

"Got clear prints right here." I said aloud and turned back to Rick, "She did like you said and headed back to the highway. Let's spread out and make our way back." Shane helped me out of the creek then Rick.

"She's couldn't have gotten far." Shane nodded.

"When are we going to look for Robin?" Glenn asked.

"She'll be alright for now. She survived alone before she met me, remember. Besides she'd want us to look for Sophia first." Rick reasoned.

I wanted to look for Robin right away but Rick was right. Bitty would want us to look for the little girl first and she would be fine for right now. I still hoped she wasn't hurt though. Bitty made her way from freakin' Alabama to Georgia; she had a sense of direction. So why didn't she make it back?

"Hey, we gonna find her. Robin too." Shane said to the guilty looking Rick.

I followed Sophia's tracts until I reached a point where she stopped and headed in the opposite direction. They were no other footprints. I told them about it. We were thinking of another plan when Glenn called us. He was standing by a small cliff holding a…

"Is that Robin's crowbar?" Shane asked.

"She never let's go off it. Even when she sleeps." Rick said looking at it.

"Guys." Glenn sounded like he was either about to throw up or cry. He was looking down from the cliff. Rick and Shane joined him first and both let out a sigh. I felt like someone ripped a piece out of me when Rick covered his face with his hands. I joined them and looked down.

Down in the mud and face down in the water was a body. It was wearing jeans and a hoodie that was stained by dirt, mud, and blood. I remembered Robin wearing a hoodie this morning too.

"That ain't her." I said quietly.

"Daryl…" Rick started to say something. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm telling you now that ain't Bitty." He pushed his hand away.

"There's blood on that rock down there. She probably fell and broke her neck or something." Shane explained without emotion.

"It ain't Bitty!" I growled. No way could that be her.

"It is, you stupid redneck. That's Robin and she's dead. Get that into your thick skull. Robin…is…dead!" Shane yelled in my face.

* * *

**So whatcha think? Let me know! **

**If you like Attack on Titan and love Levi, read When the Levi Breaks by beachbrat2204! Send it some love!**


End file.
